Heaven's A Lie
by jerichosbabe
Summary: Chris Jericho is the last vampire on Earth, or so he thinks...
1. Where Does One Begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story.  Also, this story is loosely based around the book _The Last Vampire_ by Christopher Pike. 

A/N:  Well, here is my latest brain nerve for a story.  We'll see how it goes.  Thanks always to those who will review.  Be sure to check out _Someday_, which is my other story.

**

Why do most people fear death?  Is it the thought of leaving all of those that you love behind?  Or is it the thought about whether you will make it to heaven, or be condemned to hell?  I find death to be rather intriguing.  I have none left to cry for me when I die, no, I have long since left those behind.  I personally think that heaven and hell are both a crock of shit, but I am sure that if they are true then I am probably condemned to spend the rest of eternity in hell, unless my life has become that punishment.  I have spent five thousand years on this earth, and I have seen more than any human being was meant to see.

But, then again, I am not a human being.

I am a vampire.

Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand, and imagines up things to explain what is unexplainable.  I do not cringe at the sun, nor do I at the sight of a crucifix.  I do not know if a wooden stake to the heart would kill me, but then again, I don't exactly intend to try it.  I have extraordinary strength, can jump extremely high, and my hearing has been heightened magnificently. My body also has an amazing regenerative ability.  All of these talents seem to have gotten better over the years.  I also eat like a normal human with normal food.  

But occasionally…………occasionally I get a craving for blood. 

Every once in a while I need to drink blood.  My body needs at least a pint of another living being's blood every five months at most.  I need some other blood in order to survive.  And surviving is what I have been doing for a long, long time.

I have had many names over my five thousand life period, but then again, what is there to a name?  Two words for people to call you by.  Nothing more, and nothing less.  My name for the current time is Chris Irvine, and I have picked a rather easy job to occupy the present time.  I have chosen to be a wrestler, but that is only what I do to cover what I really am.

I have made myself a hunter of those who do wrong to others.  As a result, more people have come to know that I am a vampire, and I had thought, the last of my kind. I made a promise long ago that I would never make another of my kind.

Unfortunately, I broke that promise.

There is a price to pay for ignorance and intolerance.

I believe that my time to pay is going to begin soon.


	2. Dying of Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story. Like I said last time, this story is loosely based around Christopher Pike's _The Last Vampire_.

A/N: Some of the chapters will be **R **rated instead of just PG-13, and when those chapters, or maybe just parts arrive, I will let you know what it is R for, so that if you want to read you can, and if you don't then you obviously don't have to. Well, here is another chapter. Thanks a million to those who have reviewed!! Glad to see you back, Skittle. Check out _Someday_, if you haven't already. Another update on that is up.

**6 Weeks Earlier**

I looked at the schedule that was up on the marker board for tonight's show and groaned involuntarily. I know that I'm immortal and all, so I'll never die of old age, but I still wonder if it is possible to die of boredom-immortality or not. I'm scheduled tonight to fight Jay Reso, known better to most as Christian. Now, don't get me wrong, Jay is a good guy, but I am** _really_** getting tired of fighting him over and over and over. It's time to move away from the Trish-Christian-Jericho angle. It had a good run for a while, but now, it is just getting ridiculous.

Apparently, the creative team couldn't let it go.

Tonight, my character is supposed to start trying to hook up with Lita-Amy Dumas, who I rarely speak to unless I absolutely have to. She's very standoffish and tough.

I like that in a person.

But, she is recently coming off of a bad relationship, and well, let's face it, I'm pretty well screwed on relationships since I would outlive my partner and still look the same. Plus, I made a promise to a certain someone that I would never make another………

That's not something to be dwelling on before my match.

I have learned through bitter experience that if you go out and try to perform in front of a crowd while your mind is preoccupied, then you will not do anything near what your best should be. And, it's also a good way to get injured. I headed down the hallway of the arena to find the dressing room and start to suit up for my match. I got about halfway to the room, when I got a sudden pain in my stomach. A pain that I am all too familiar with.

The pain that signals it's time for more blood.

I knew it had been a while since my last feed, but I didn't think that it had been that long ago. Compared to my long life time, it isn't really a long period of time, but still, the urge is enough to give me a migraine and put me on edge.

"_Fighting this match is certainly going to be interesting tonight_." I thought to myself. I was so busy thinking that I damn near plowed through Amy.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!!" Amy shouted, as she ran off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving me standing there like an idiot, wondering what I'd done wrong. If there is one thing that I have never figured out in my long life, it is human women. They are so moody. How are you ever supposed to get anything accomplished in life with them constantly screaming at you? And sometimes, you weren't even the one who did anything wrong!!

"Just suck it up and smile." I said to myself. I shook my head and continued down to the dressing room with ringing in my ears and voices from the past resounding in my head.

**Not much accomplished in this chapter, I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. Hope it was good anyway! Please Review!!**


	3. Upsetting Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You all know the drill by now.**

**A/N: Well, here is yet another chapter. Hope that everyone enjoys it. Thanks to all of my reviewers, and please make sure to check out _Someday_.**

I walked into the dressing room to find Jay and Trish making out, as usual. Maybe that is a reason why I am so sick of this storyline. I'm tired of having to share dressing rooms and hotel rooms with these two. I don't think I have ever heard such inhumane sounds produced during sex before in my entire lifetime. I shake my head as I continue to the back of the room. Jay stops kissing her for a moment.

"Hey Chris. We have a creative meeting after RAW, make sure you're there." He said, then resumed his kissing. I sighed. It always seemed to work out this way. Every time that I need blood, it is always on the night of a meeting.

Sometimes, I think that God does this on purpose, just to piss me off.

Maybe he's trying to get even for when I pissed him off.

Either way, I quickly suit up and vacate the room, since I'm sure that I'll hear enough of their animal-like groaning later on tonight. I begin to wander down the halls, as I always do when I like to think. Each arena is different in some way, fashion, or form. You can see how easily bored that I get, since I pick out little differences in each arena. This arena, however, is my favorite. I love to come here because of this one painting. None of the other arenas that I have been to have a painting in the back where the superstars are; I could stand in front of this painting for hours on end, just admiring it.

Probably because it is very symbolic for me.

A girl is kneeling on some ice, wearing one of those old-fashioned dresses from the 1500s. She's got her hands on the ice in front of her, and she's peering into the ice, while snow is falling all around her. Underneath the ice, in the water, there is a boy who is positioned much like the girl, who is trying to see what the black shadow above him is, and also, I would assume, trying to break through the ice.

I can see myself in the painting as the boy who is struggling for the air to breathe.

I lower my head and think of all of those that I have loved and lost over the years, as I often do in front of this particular picture. The memory that comes to mind now is one I have not thought of in quite a long time.

_"Don't you lay a hand on her, or I **will** kill you!!" I screamed as he reached his hideous hand closer towards her face. _

_"She is very beautiful, Khalon, did you know that? She would make a lovely vampire, would she not?" Jaeger threatened her with the thought of a tainted immortality. Desdemona held Adina back as Jaeger stepped even closer towards Xaria. I wanted to rip his cold, unbeating heart from his chest and tear him to shreds so that he would not harm her. I had made a pact with him, and he had fallen back on his promise. My head began to ache terribly._

_"What is happening to me?" I asked him. Adina, my wife, had no idea about the arrangement, and I had wanted to hide it from her as long as possible. I had been willing to sacrifice myself for our daughter's life, but it seemed like all of that was in vain. Jaeger smiled at me._

_"Your transformation is coming along nicely." He said, and began to come towards me. I suddenly lunged towards him, in an effort to free myself and attack him, but it was no use. The metal that he had used for the chains was a special kind. I had known that from the start. A special kind designed to hold vampires._

_"Father, tell me it is not true." Xaria asked me from across the room. Adina had the same look written across her face. I looked at each of them and lowered my head._

_"It is true." I barely whispered. I wished that I could explain myself to her, but I knew in that moment that I would never be forgiven for what I had done to her. Jaeger let that hideous, sinister smile creep across his face again._

_"You are condemned to hell now, you realize this, yes?" he asked me. I nodded miserably. He stared at me for a moment longer, then turned to face my wife. Desdemona shoved her in his direction, and he caught her before she had a chance to fall. He grabbed her throat and turned to where they were both facing me._

_"You are the greatest warrior in all of the land, Khalon. It is nice to know that you are now on the side of the vampires." Jaeger said before bearing my wife's throat to himself. "I shall enjoy this drink much more than any others." He announced. He sank his teeth deep into her flesh and began to drink her dry. My blood began to boil, and I began to scream._

"**Chris**!" Amy screamed, and I jumped at the sound of my name being called. I was breathing extremely hard, as if I had just gotten done running a marathon. I stared at her blankly for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly where I was. I didn't realize that I was shaking until she put a hand on my arm to steady it.

"Are you alright? It's almost time to go out there." She informed me. I swallowed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shrugging off her concern. Not in almost five thousand years have I thought of that night. Now, out of nowhere, the thought comes back to haunt me yet again. I tried to clear my mind of my innocent wife's face before the match, but found myself unable to do so.

I was unable to do so because thinking of her has made me draw an upsetting conclusion.

I wonder why I have been so blind to it before this, but now that I have thought about it, it is all very clear in my mind.

Amy Dumas, the woman who I pick on and taunt when she is in a fairly decent mood, bears an extremely striking resemblance to Adina, my wife from so long ago………………

"How could I have been so blind?" I muttered to myself, as I walked out from behind the curtain and tried to assume my character, in order to take care of the fans for the night.

Man do I hate bloodlust time.


	4. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who bothered to review!! I would give you a cookie if I could!! All right, enough of my rambling, be sure to check out _Someday_, and please keep reviewing!!

The match went off, surprisingly, without a hitch. I had a headache throughout the whole thing, but I'm used to being in pain. Once the match was over, and I had lost due to "Lita's" interference, Amy and I were supposed to sort of argue in the ring, and then one of us would storm off. The other was supposed to go up them and then kiss the other person to try and say "Let's make up, forget this." I had absolutely no problem with this earlier today.

Now………….

Well, let me just say that now it is quite difficult to concentrate on anything after discovering the resemblance between Amy and Adina.

"You okay, Chris?" She asked me. I nodded and she helped me stand up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled, so that the crowd could hear us. "I had everything under control!! I would've won!"

"You would've been unconscious!!" Amy yelled back. She started to storm off, but I grabbed her arm. I must've used more strength than I intended, since she seemed both surprised and a little in pain that I would grab so hard. I stepped towards her quickly and kissed her. The crowd around us got unusually quiet to see what she was going to do to me.

Kissing her, even for those few short seconds, was sheer bliss. I felt emotion from her in that kiss. Once we finally broke the kiss, I gave her a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and we headed backstage to tons of cheers. Once we got behind the curtain, I planned to ask her about it.

Unfortunately, she must've known because she took off before I even had a chance to say her name.

I sighed dejectedly and turned in the direction of the dressing room, hoping to dress quickly, go to the meeting, then find someone to drink from since we're in the middle of the city. Normally, I try to stay away from human blood, since people get a little suspicious when you spend too long lavishing attention on someone's neck. Lately, I have resorted to drinking from animals, and take my word for it, it is just as gross as it sounds. They smell bad, not as bad as some things that I have smelled, but I very much prefer human blood. I just try to drink it in small doses.

After dressing in my street clothes, I head to the guerilla position, where these meetings are always held. My headache is no longer just a headache anymore. It has grown from just a headache to a muscle ache in my arm. If I don't get some blood pretty soon, I'll be aching all over and slowly begin to lose some of my power until I would shrivel up into nothingness.

Hopefully, I'll get some blood before _that_ happens.

"All right, everyone, listen up. Stephanie, as you know is pregnant, and will be taking maternity leave soon." Vince began.

_"If he called this creative meeting just for us to wish her happy childbirth, this was a waste of my time."_ I thought to myself. I shifted my weight, already getting impatient. I'm ready to go and get out of here.

"We are going to need a new creative head here for a while, just while Stephanie is out, and I wanted your opinions on the four that I have chosen. I will read off the names, and then we will decide tomorrow in the lobby of the hotel." Vince said. Everyone nodded and grumbled in agreement.

"Okay, here they are: Kurt Angle," There were many boos and groans around me and I couldn't help but smile. "Paul Levesque," More groans. "We have the option of calling Dwayne back, or the last choice is," Right about now, I had been slowly edging my way towards the back of the room, so that I could sneak out without anyone knowing, get my blood and go to sleep. Unfortunately, Vince decided that he was going to try and make my life a further hell. "The last choice is Chris Irvine." I stopped creeping and stared at him. Several people began to clap, and within a few minutes, the entire group was cheering for me.

"Great." I muttered. "Just great."

"Well, I don't think that we need to have another meeting tomorrow morning, it seems like you have chosen whom you want to do this job. Thanks to all of you. You are dismissed. Chris can I see you for a moment?" Vince asked. I slowly trudged up to him.

"Are you all right with doing this? You look a little pale right now."

_"Of course I look pale, you idiot. I'm a vampire, and I need some blood. You are making me angry, and I am thirsty"._ Of course I say none of this to him.

"I'm fine with it. What do I have to do?" I asked him.

"Well, tomorrow morning before you leave, come and see me, I'll fill you in on what needs to be done."

"All right." I said, then walked off.

"Oh, and Chris?" Vince asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Get a good night's sleep, you look like you could use it." I nodded.

"Sure thing Vince." I continued on my way down the hall, and realized that I was in the hall with the painting that I liked. As I came closer to it, I noticed that Amy was standing in front of it. I was hoping that I could stop for a moment, and look at it, then go on my way without talking to her.

I was wrong again.

"It's a beautiful painting isn't it?" she asked me when I stopped. I nodded.

"One of a kind. I have never seen one like it. And, trust me, I know my art." I told her. If I have to stay and talk, then I am for sure going to brag for a little bit.

"The painting, it kind of looks like a father and a daughter doesn't it?" she asked me. I stared at the painting for a moment. A voice begins to echo in my ears.

_"Promise me that you will never make another……………Promise me."_

"Chris?" I shake my head to clear the thoughts out.

"Yeah, yeah, it does a little." I paused. "Like a father who can't get to his daughter. Constantly connected, but eternally apart." Amy turned to me.

"That is a beautiful analogy." She said. I shrugged.

"It's from experience." I said without thinking about it.

"You have a daughter?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Had. Past tense. I don't want to talk about it." I told her. But, like humans do, she continued to pry. My headache only continued to get worse.

"What happened?"

"I **said** I don't want to talk about it, so leave it alone!" I nearly shouted. My whole arm was beginning to shake. "I-I have to go," I muttered, leaving her standing there, wondering what the hell just happened. I didn't realize that I had cried until I felt a tear on my cheek.

I don't know why I still cry over Xaria. She is dead; I know this. She is in the ground and rotting, if she is not all dust and bones already. There is nothing that I can do to change this.

The past likes to leave marks on me.

I put the key in the door to unlock the rental car that I have when a noise sounds behind me. I whirl around, but there is nothing there. I look around the garage slowly, letting my eyes study everything. Once I am sure that there is nothing there, I open the door and climb in. Old age and lots of experience has made me a lot more cautious, even if I believe that I am the last vampire on Earth. I put the key in the ignition and start the car, when there is a banging on the window. The sound startles me, and I see it is only Amy. I roll down the window.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"I'm sorry about…back there; I didn't mean to pry." I nodded.

"It's okay, I'm just a little touchy right now."

"That's fine. Also, I have a favor to ask you." She started. She stared at the ground for a moment, before looking me in the eyes again. "Can you give me a ride to the hotel? I was supposed to ride with Trish, but well-"

"Enough said, get in." I told her. I knew that Trish promised tons of people that she would carpool with them, and then as soon as she and Jay started to make out again, that thought goes flying out the window.

"Thanks a lot." She said. We both buckled up. My vision was starting to blur a bit. I grabbed onto the steering wheel hard with my right arm in an attempt to get it to stop shaking. "Are you sure that you're okay Chris? Ever since you were at that painting earlier, you seem a bit………..weird." She told me. I turned the car off and leaned back against the seat.

"Do you like me, Amy?" I asked her. She seemed taken aback by the question. "You can answer honestly, I won't care either way, it's just that………..that kiss earlier………I felt a lot of emotion in it. I don't know if it was for me or not, so just asking, you know." I already knew the answer to the question.

She liked me.

She was blushing and looking around. I thought that it looked pretty cute actually.

"Well, yeah, I do kinda like you. But you never answered _my_ question. Are you alright?" By this time, I had let my arm relax without noticing, and it was shaking again. "Your arm is shaking." She commented. I nodded.

"I know. It gets this way from time to time. An old injury." I lied.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment. Having her drive wouldn't be a bad idea, but I still needed to find someone to get blood from.

Unless I could distract her long enough to get some of her blood to hold me over until later tonight, when I could find someone in a club and drink properly. I could do it quickly without hurting her, or taking too much, but the longer I wait, the longer I'll drink.

_"What the hell,"_ I think, before suddenly leaning over and kissing her senseless. It is something that I have mastered over the years. Hey, with five thousand years of practice, you'd get pretty good at kissing too. I slowly inch my way down her neck, and tilt her head to the side. I can feel my canines slowly growing. I take the bite and the first taste is shockingly sweet. She moans and I almost smile, but I am too busy drinking. She honestly has no idea what I am doing, but whatever it is, it feels good. The liquid rolls off of my tongue and down my throat, and I can feel my strength replenishing with more that I drink.

It tastes so good, that I don't think that I can stop.

I have drank enough by this time to hold me over for a few more months, so I can stop, but I can't seem to pull myself away from her.

"Stop," she whispers. I try, honestly I do, but it is getting very hard.

"Stop, Chris." she says a little louder. I pull myself away from her. I bite my tongue and let two drops of my own blood drop onto the wound to heal it. She won't even notice. I lick my lips clean and back away from her.

"Sorry," I mutter. I start the car and put it into gear before she has a chance to say anything else.


	5. In the Middle of the Night

Disclaimer:  I still own nothing.

A/N:  Thank You!!!!  A huge thanks to every single one of you who reviewed!!  Thanks a ton!!  I appreciate all of the reviews that I get; they make my day.  Please check out _Someday_!

The biggest part of the car ride went on in silence.  I let my thoughts run wild with everything that had happened in the past few hours, knowing that I would probably, inevitably, fall in love with another mortal.  I hate this fact.  I hate it because I could never give her what she wanted.  A family, a husband.  I couldn't give these things to her without telling her that I am a vampire.  Even then, she would not believe it until she began to age and I stayed the same.  I shook my head.  I was simply going to have to shove my feelings aside and wait for her to make the next move.

"Chris?" she asked suddenly. 

"Yes?" I kept my eyes straight ahead, on the road.

"W-What happened back there……………can we keep that-"

"My lips are sealed." I told her.  I glanced at her.  "If someone finds out about that, it won't be from me."  She nodded and smiled a little.

"Good, because I just………"

"Didn't want people to start making assumptions and bugging you about it."  I finished for her.  I let a smile come across my face, which is something that I have gotten out of the habit of doing.  I loved finishing other people's sentences; it amused me beyond reason.

"Yeah."  She paused and looked out the window.  "Uh, Chris, you do realize that you don't have your headlights on, don't you?"  I nodded.

_"Shit.  Way to go, Khalon.  Great job on keeping the vampire thing a secret from her.  You drive at night without headlights.  How are you going to explain that one?"_ My father's voice floated into my mind.

"I know.  My eyes are sensitive at night.  I have a rare eye disease."  I lied again.

_"A rare eye disease called 'vampirism.'  You're an idiot, Khalon. She's going to read between the lines." _My father's voice again sounded through my head.

_"Shut up, Dad." _ I thought back.

"Oh, so you can actually see better at night then?"  Amy asked.  I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You must've ate a lot of carrots when you were a kid." She commented.

"Something like that."  I told her as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.  I turned the car off and we both sat there for a moment.  My arm had long since stopped shaking, and my headache had disappeared.

"Well, thanks for the ride." She said.

"No problem."  I told her.  She got out of the car and I followed.  I popped the trunk and grabbed my stuff and let her grab hers.  She slammed the trunk shut, and I locked the car.

"I would invite you to stay in my room, but well-"

"It's all right."  I cut her off.  I knew what she was going to say, and there was no need for her to embarrass herself about it.  "I would do the same, but well, Trish and Jay are in the room.  It's bad enough having one person to listen to them." I told her.  She laughed.

"That **is** bad.  I've had to listen to that before too." She said.

"So that's where they go on the rare nights that I get a lot of sleep."  I said.  She laughed again.

"Well, I could reconsider if you really did want to stay the night in my room instead of having to listen to them again."  She offered.  I thought about it for a moment.  I hadn't really planned on sleeping anyways, and if I stayed with her, I would definitely be tempted away from what I had planned on doing tonight.  I wound up shrugging.

"I'll only stay if you want me to." I told her.  She nodded.

"I want you to stay.  Glen has been acting weird around me lately…………I don't really want to be alone."  She told me.

"Fine."  I said.  We both ventured to where the room was, and I unlocked the door.  It was a single-bed room, like I had feared.  I walked in and held the door for her to get her stuff inside.

"I'm sorry about it only being one bed, I think that we're both old enough to be okay with sharing a bed, don't you?" she asked.

"That's a lot of faith that you're putting in me."  I joked.  I put my stuff down by the T.V.  "Also, um, I like to randomly get up during the night and walk around.  I don't sleep as well as I used to.  If you wake up and I'm gone, don't think that aliens abducted me or something." 

"All right." She said.  She went into the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and climbed into bed.  I sat in the chair by the window, looking out at the city before me.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked.  I turned to look at her.

"Yes, not much, but I do."  I shrugged.  "I haven't slept much since my daughter died."  She nodded.  "Go to sleep, Amy.  I'll be here when you wake up."  I promised.  She fell asleep soon after, and I left the hotel.

Most of the time, on these long walks that I like to take, I usually find the kind of people that I enjoy drinking blood from.  These people, I usually don't stop drinking from.  I simply drink them dry and leave them dead.  These people are the people who are burglars, rapists, and murderers.

The people who deserve to die.

Tonight is no exception.  I find my soon to be victim in an alley talking to a little kid, which I find to be extremely strange, given the late hour, but not as strange, once I get close enough to hear what they are saying.

"You want to see your mom again, don't you?" A man was asking a little boy.  The little boy, scared shitless was nodding his head.

"Then you'd better do what I ask." The man said.  The man knelt down to where he was eye level with the boy.  I knew what he was going to do to the boy, and I wasn't about to let it happen.  I tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Why don't you try me on for size?"  I ask him.  The man stands up and realizes a little too late that he is still much shorter than I am.  I grab him and throw him up against the opposite wall of the alley.  I turn to the little kid.

"Do you know how to get home?" I ask him.  The kid nods that he does.  "Go home, go back to sleep, tell no one what you saw here."  The kid nodded again and took off running.  I will check on him later to make sure that he made it home all right.  I turn back to the man who is groaning in pain, and pick him up by his trench coat.

"You are a very sick man, do you know that?  Kidnapping a child, and then trying to use him as a sex toy?"  the man is surprised that I know his intentions.  I shake my head.  "That is **not **the right thing to be doing in front of a vampire."  I told him.  His eyes go wide in shock.  I smile and drink most of his blood quickly.  I decide at the last minute to leave him alive.  I quickly close the wound.  I decide that I will keep an eye out in the future for him, since he is a wanderer.  I want to toy with his mind a little more.  He has long since passed out, so I drop him and I was about to walk away when I decided that I liked his coat. 

I grabbed his coat and put it on, and continued down the alley back to the hotel.

By the time that I get back in, it is about 4:00 in the morning.  Amy is still asleep.  I take off the coat and lay down on top of the covers.  I have drank more than I need, but I honestly don't care.  The more I drink, the stronger I am.

I'm going to need to keep up my strength for this stupid job I got nominated for.

I look at Amy for a moment more before I finally fall asleep.


	6. No Hope

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story.

A/N:  Yay!!  Finally another update!!  I am sorry to not have had this up here earlier, but the only computer in my house pooped out and went crazy on me.  So, now it is back to normal, and so will my updates soon get back on track.  Be sure to check out _Someday._  Here's the next chapter, and I apologize for it being so short.  The next update will be longer, I promise.

_"Your transformation is coming along nicely." He said, and began to come towards me.  I suddenly lunged towards him, in an effort to free myself and attack him, but it was no use.  The metal that he had used for the chains was a special kind.  I had known that from the start.  A special kind designed to hold vampires._

_"Father, tell me it is not true." Xaria asked me from across the room.  Adina had the same look written across her face.  I looked at each of them and lowered my head._

_"It is true." I barely whispered.  I wished that I could explain myself to her, but I knew in that moment that I would never be forgiven for what I had done to her.  Jaeger let that hideous, sinister smile creep across his face again._

_"You are condemned to hell now, you realize this, yes?" he asked me.  I nodded miserably.  He stared at me for a moment longer, then turned to face my wife. Desdemona shoved her in his direction, and he caught her before she had a chance to fall.  He grabbed her throat and turned to where they were both facing me._

_"You are the greatest warrior in all of the land, Khalon.  It is nice to know that you are on the side of the vampires." Jaeger said before bearing my wife's throat to himself.  "I shall enjoy this drink much more than any others." He announced.  He sank his teeth deep into her flesh and began to drink her dry.  My blood began to boil, and I began to scream and struggle against the chains that hold me._

_"You **liar**!!  You promised me they would be spared!!"  I screamed at him.  Jaeger merely smiles and drops my dead wife's body to the ground.  Xaria screamed.  Desdemona struck her across the face.  Rage began to consume me._

_"Why did you trust a _vampire _Khalon?"  Jaeger asked me, walking over to my daughter yet again._

_"We made a deal, Jaeger!!  You **promised** me!!!" I screamed at him, trying desperately to get free of the chains that bound me._

_"It was the only way to get both of you to help our cause, Khalon.  Think of it as……a business arrangement." Xaria tried to cower away from him as he only came closer to her.  It suddenly becomes hard for me to breathe.  My whole body begins to shake and I can almost feel my humanity slipping away.  My canines grow longer and my eyes dilate.  An inhuman growl escapes my lips, then everything stops for a moment.  I can see things now with more clarity than ever before.  I turned to Jaeger._

_"Don't touch her."  I warned him, shocked at the deep and commanding tone in my voice now.  Jaeger laughed while Xaria stared at me in horror._

_"Khalon, there is nothing that you can do to stop me.  I will take Xaria for my bride, and then, finally, we will be ready to hunt."  Jaeger informed me.  He turned to Xaria. "This will only hurt for a moment, darling."  He whispered, knowing damn well that I could hear what he said.  He moved her dark hair away from her neck._

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"  I screamed as he took a bite out of her neck, my voice echoing through the cavern that we were in.  I looked on in horror as he drank her blood until she was nearly dead, then he opened his own veins and ordered her to drink.  I closed my eyes and turned away, defeated.  I could only listen as Jaeger made love to his bride._

_My _daughter.__

_I listened as her own humanity slowly slipped away from her with every moan of delight coming from her lips._

"Chris!" Amy yelled.  I shot up in bed breathing heavily again.  Amy was standing next to me, fully dressed, looking concerned.

"What?"  I asked.  Physically, I felt better than I had in a few years, but mentally, I was suffering.

"Are you all right?  It's time to get up."  She said.  I nodded.

"I'm fine, it was just a…a bad dream." I said.  "I have to see Vince before we leave, too.  I'm the new head of the creative team."  Amy smiled.

"Well, hurry up, he's about to leave himself."  I throw the rest of the covers off of the bed and reveal that I am still dressed from last night. She gives me a look, and then goes to the bathroom to collect her things.

I pull on my shoes and stretch out.  I spy the trench coat that I stole from the man last night still draped over the only chair in the room.  I'm actually surprised that Amy didn't ask me about it.  I go over and begin to check the pockets to find a few bucks and a picture.

It is a picture of a valley somewhere with the man I saw last night, looking much younger sitting in the grass next to a woman.  The woman next to him is pregnant and smiling.  I sigh and stuff the picture back in the coat. 

Another man haunted by his past and trying to find a new future.  I am immortal, and I still haven't found my new future………

I don't have much hope for this guy.


	7. A Haunting Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story, but you all knew that already.**

**A/N: Well, after almost a week, here is the latest chapter in this story. I hope that you enjoy it, and make sure to check out _Someday_, if you haven't already.**

"Do you have all of your stuff? You didn't leave anything vitally important?" I asked her, still trying to shake off the effects of my dream. Amy smiled and shook her head.

"For the tenth time, no, I didn't leave anything." She said. "You'd better hurry up and find Vince before he leaves, though, otherwise you could be in some deep crap." I nodded and handed her the key card for the room.

"Go and check out, and I'll meet you in the lobby, all right?" Amy nodded and headed in the direction of the lobby. I turned to go the other way and find Vince.

It didn't take me any longer than a few minutes to find his room, but when I did, I had the sudden sensation that someone was watching me. Before knocking on the door, I looked around me slowly.

There was no one even in the hallway, so there was no logical explanation for the paranoia, but I still couldn't shake the feeling. I raised my hand to knock right as the door flew open.

"Ah, there you are, Chris. I was about to leave without you." Vince said, smiling. I lowered my hand. "Walk with me." He said and we both walked down the hallway at an ungodly slow pace. I sighed and kept his pace. "With this job, you might not be able to wrestle too. There simply might not be enough time for it."

"I can multi task, Vince. There's no problem there." I said, reminding him of how I juggled wrestling, TV spots, and a band. Vince nodded.

"Very true. Meetings for this are not really scheduled. I simply call everyone up when I feel like there needs to be a meeting." I nodded. "Your job will be to simply accept or reject the ideas for storylines that are placed out on the table. You may also present your own ideas for everyone else to vote on." We came to the elevator and he hit the call button. He turned to face me.

"You'll do fine, Chris. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." I nodded.

"Thanks Vince." I said and headed for the stairs.

"Don't like elevators?" he asked me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Let's just say that I don't have much luck with elevators." I told him, and continued to the stairs.

As soon as I walked out into the lobby, I spotted Amy. She hadn't noticed me yet, and it seemed like she was desperately trying to get away from whomever was talking to her. I soon realized why.

Glen was talking to Amy, as he had been doing recently since there was a rumor that they were to start a storyline with their characters, Kane and Lita. I quickened my pace to get over to her.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Amy?" Glen asked her. Amy looked around again for any idea on an escape plan and she saw me. The relief on her face was evident.

"Chris is taking me out to dinner," she said as I walked up. "Right Chris?" I nodded.

"Sure am, why?" I asked, playing dumb. Glen gave me a glare, and for a moment I thought that he was going to start choking me. Even if he did, I could easily overpower him.

"Glen was just wondering what I was doing tonight," Amy said, linking her arm with mine. I nodded.

"Ah, I see." I said, looking at her and winking with the eye Glen couldn't see. "Well, we need to be getting along. We'll see you at the next house show, right Glen?" I asked pleasantly.

"Sure." Glen said and walked off. I stood there for a moment, and turned to Amy.

"That was _awesome_!! Thank you so much!!" she gushed. I held up my hands for her to stop.

"You realize that now we're going to have to at least act like we're going out?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"So?" I smiled.

"I didn't know if you were going to be okay spending your time with me." I said. She smiled.

"I think I could spend forever with you." She said. The smile left my face. I turned to look out the window of the hotel lobby, ignoring Amy's questions about what was wrong.

_"I could spend forever with you."_ A voice echoed. I began to lower my eyes to the floor. I knew that voice well.

_"I could spend forever with you." Adina told me as we lay on the beach, watching the sunset over the ocean. We were both fairly young, but older than most in our village when they married. I turned to face her._

_"It's nice to hear you say that because I was actually going to ask you to marry me tonight." I said. She turned to me with a look of shock on her face._

_"I thought you would never ask, Khalon." She said, then leaned over and kissed me._

_"So, I'll take this as a 'yes'?" I asked her, smiling. She grinned._

_"Yes." She said and leaned back in to kiss me again._

"Chris?" Amy asked gently. I looked away from her.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, and wondered. I wondered if I really would be fine. I wondered if I was losing my mind.

Then I wondered if the past was ever going to stay there and stop haunting me.


	8. Blizzards and Death

Disclaimer:  I still don't own any of these people.

A/N:  Sorry about the lack of updates, things have been hectic around here.  I had to help plan a surprise party for one of my friends, and that was consuming most of my mind.  Now that is over with, and I shall try to update some more awesome chapters, and on a continual basis.  Meagan: I do indeed to continue with the story; I hope to make it into a series of stories, since I believe that there is a lot to tell. Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers!!!  Your comments are much appreciated!!  Check _Someday_ out if you haven't already.  Now, without further ado, here is the latest chapter of _Heaven's a Lie_.

"What did I say?"  Amy asked me as we left the hotel.  I sighed. 

"Just something that reminded me of my wife."  I told her.  I don't know why I told her, but I did.  My tongue really seemed to slip around her.  She seemed surprised when I said "wife", but asked nothing about it.  I was glad.

"So…………um, are we actually dating now, or still just friends?  I mean I know that we weren't great friends before yesterday, but there's just something about you that makes me think I've known you my whole life."  She said.  I smirked.

"Well, I suppose that we're dating so that Glen will leave you alone."  I told her.  She smiled.

"So, what is the first thing we should do as a couple?" she asked.  We didn't have to be to the next arena until tomorrow, so we had plenty of time to mess around and do whatever we wanted.  The perks of being a professional wrestler.  It's really too bad that I'll have to stop this in a few years. 

"Hmmm…….I really don't care."  I said.

"How about ice cream, for a start?"  She asked, spotting a Dairy Queen.

"Sounds delicious." I said, and a few minutes later, we were sitting down in the Dairy Queen, eating Blizzards. A five-thousand year old vampire sitting down enjoying a Blizzard with his girlfriend, who is not a vampire.  Oh, Khalon, you're in way over your head here.

"So, when did you and your wife get married?" she asked me.  I was a little surprised by the question, since I thought that we had dropped the subject, but apparently not.  I thought about this for a moment.  I had to say this just right so that things would add up right.

"A few years after my daughter was born." I said, hoping that if I was vague enough, she wouldn't ask anymore.

"How long were you married?" she asked, eating more of her Blizzard.  I pretended to count.

"Ten years on the 16th of June." I said finally.  Her eyes really went wide then.

"Ten years?  Wow." She said, and waited a few minutes.  "What happened to her?"  I ate a little more of my ice cream.

"She was killed."  I said.  "On the same night my daughter died."  Amy's face went red.

"I am so sorry.  I don't know why I asked.  This must be really hard for you to talk about."  She said.  I shrugged.

"It's all right.  I'm over it.  Getting over it.  It's hard, but I am."  I said.  We ate in silence after that, and I was glad.  Talking about death around food seems to ruin the taste.

For someone who's been technically dead for five thousand years, you would think that everything would taste a little ruined.

It doesn't _taste_ that way-it _feels_ it.


	9. To Tell, or Not to Tell?

Disclaimer:  Still own nothing.

A/N:  Thanks to those who reviewed for your kind words, and yes, I know that the last chapter was short.  Part of the problem was whether or not I wanted something to happen in this chapter.  **Note:** Some of the content in the chapter might pass for R.  Don't read it if you don't want to!  Either way, the mental conflict is solved and here is the next chapter.

I cleared my throat and dug my spoon into the ice cream again.  I sighed and stared at the half full cup.  I had lost my appetite, but I tried not to show it.  I continued to play around with the ice cream, taking a few more bites before simply letting it sit there and melt.  I looked up at Amy who seemed to be very interested in her ice cream after what I told her.  I could already picture what she would do if I told her that I was a vampire.  She'd flip her lid and then recoil and be quick to apologize.

"So," I said a few minutes later.  "Do you have any past boyfriends that I should be on the lookout for?  Any people that would try to kick my ass?" Amy smiled.

"Nope, not really.  I think that your main problem will be Glen." She said.  I nodded.

"I think that you're probably right."  I paused. She was still avoiding my gaze.  "Amy, look at me."  Amy looked around the room for a moment longer and then met my eyes again.  There was something in those eyes.  Something…………painful, something from the past that seemed to have resurfaced.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.  She suddenly looked on the verge of tears.  I slid around to the other side of the table to be near her.  I wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, and I'm God.  Seriously, what's wrong?"  I asked again.  She raised her head and looked at me.  Her make-up was smeared and her mascara was running.

"Can we go back to the car and talk about this?" she asked.  I shrugged.

"Sure." We quickly got up, tossed the cups in the trash and made our way back out to the car.  I sat in the driver's seat this time, considering that if we did start driving in the middle of this story, she wouldn't be able to.

"What's up?" I ask her for the third time when we both get settled in the car.  She grabbed a Kleenex and blew her nose.

"I hate for you to see me like this.  I can't believe I'm being so open like this.  I mean, just a couple of days ago……………" she said.  I nodded.

"I know."  She took a deep breath.

"I haven't been able to carry on a very good relationship with a guy in a very long time.  It seems like every time that I try to start a new one, it falls apart and he leaves me like this-crying and upset."  She said.  "It's been this way since I was in high school.  My first boyfriend was an abusive one, and ever since then, it seems like that is the type that I wind up being with until they decide that I'm not worth it and leave."

"So you blame yourself for them leaving you."  I said.

"It was my fault."

"How?  By letting them beat up on you? By not wanting to be completely open with them because of the same reason?  Amy," I paused, turning her head to make sure that she looked at me.  "None of that was _your_ fault.  If they couldn't live with their own pathetic lives and had to take it out on you, then that was their own fault **not** yours.  You are a wonderful, beautiful person and don't let anyone **_ever_** tell you anything different."  I said.  She was in tears again by the time I finished.  I let her hug me and tell me that I was different from them and that she wished that she had known this side of me earlier.

All the while, I am thinking about how I am going to break it to her that I am not human.  I can't continue to hide it from her.  Even after five thousand years I still let it slip from time to time that I am a vampire and that is what always leads to my downfall.  I sighed.

Life is never easy.

When we finally made it to the hotel, it was already 7:00 at night, so we both agreed to just order some room service and hang out in the room for the night.  By that time, I had made up my mind that I was just going to tell her tonight and get it over with, before I could screw anything else up.

That plan didn't work out as well as I'd hoped.

"So, what do you want to eat?  Pizza, spaghetti, ham sandwich?" she asked me as she stared at the options on the "menu".  I sighed.

"Whatever you want." I said.

"Yeah, I'll take a medium order of pizza with mushrooms and pepperonis. Uh huh.  Yup.  Thanks a lot." Amy said and then hung up the phone.  She came over to sit by me.

"What's wrong with you?  My bad mood earlier didn't rub off on you, did it?" she joked.

"No," I said, thinking on how to phrase what I wanted to say.  I knew that if I didn't tell her, it would just come back to bite me in the ass later, so I might as well try and tell her now before anything else happened between us.  Something that she might wind up regretting.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked. 

_"I have to tell her, now, before anything happens." _ I thought. _"Tell her, Khalon.  Tell her now.  Now………or maybe when the pizza comes.  Yeah, wait until the pizza comes, talk about your being a vampire over the food."_

"I'm just a little tired."  I lied.  Mentally, I was kicking myself.  I needed to tell her soon, or I never would.  Which wasn't really all that bad of an alternative, but I just……………I don't know, for some reason, my gut is telling me to tell her.  My gut rarely misleads me.

"Tired of hearing me babble on, no doubt."  She said, then she flipped on the T.V.  "Do you know if there's anything good on?"

"Nothing much right now.  They might be showing a replay of RAW."  I said.  She looked up the channel, and sure enough they were replaying RAW.  We both sat there and watched as our match played out on the screen and then the spot where we kissed.

"Man, I looked stupid."  She said.

"Not half as stupid as I did."  I said, trying to keep her away from talking about her appearance.  I didn't want to have to console her through another crying jag.  Someone knocked on the door and I started to get up, when she pushed me back down.

"That's probably the pizza," she said, getting up and going over to the chair for her purse.  "I'll get it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, you bought the ice cream.  This is my treat."  I nodded.  She returned a few minutes later with the pizza and some complimentary plates and napkins from the hotel.

"All right, dig in."  She said, sitting down on the floor next to me again.  I grabbed a few slices and quickly devoured them.  Not much was said during our little dinner, we both simply watched RAW and stuffed our faces until we ran out of pizza.  I still hadn't told her by this point and was about to go crazy.  We both cleaned the mess up and mutually decided that it was time to sleep.  Amy had, once again, made the reservations ahead of time, so there was only one bed.  I turned out the light and we both climbed into bed.

_"Tell her now.  Come on Khalon, don't be a chicken, go ahead and tell her.  You're the vampire, not her.  You shouldn't be scared of anything based on the things that you've seen.  Come on, don't let me down now." _ My father's voice echoed.  I rolled onto my side to where I was facing her.  I didn't realize that she was so close, and I damn near head-butted her.  She was staring right at me, and although I knew that she could only see my outline, the fact that I could see her eyes looking right at mine was unsettling to say the least.  Her eyes glowed, much like a cat's does in the dark sometimes. 

I sat up and flipped the light back on.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up next to me.  She seemed like she had been waiting for this to happen all night.  I opened my mouth to speak, but the just shook my head.  I _still_ couldn't tell her.

_"Just spit it out!!!!  Repeat after me: I am a vampi-" _My thought train was suddenly derailed when I felt her hand on my thigh.  I closed my eyes. _"Shit"_ was the only thought that was running through my mind at that point.  She slowly began to massage my thigh with her hand, and although I'm almost sure that she meant it in a comforting way, my body was not reacting the same way my mind was telling it to.  I turned to look at her.

I was very quickly proved wrong about the massage being comforting.

They say that your eyes bear your soul.  Well, that statement just proved true for me because I saw in her eyes what she wanted.  I saw her intentions.  I saw what no man was meant to see.  I saw her soul in that one moment that our eyes were locked. 

She came towards me with such speed, that even to my vampire eyes it was a blur.  All of a sudden I was on my back and she was kissing me, touching me, and I had no clue how the hell it had happened.  My mind was still in a state of numbness over the whole situation, but another part of my anatomy was quick to react.  Breathing and thinking suddenly became hard things to accomplish. I was kissing her back before I realized I was doing it.  Then all of a sudden, she broke the kiss and sat up.  I capitalized on her hesitation. I rolled her over to where _she_ was on the bottom and held myself up so as not to crush her.  My breathing was already heavy and labored.

"I have to tell you something." I said, but she shushed me.

"We'll talk later, for now, just kiss me." She whispered. 

"It's important." I said, desperately trying to get my head back on to the situation, and not _her_.

"Tell me later." She said, moving her hands up and down my bare back.  I broke out in goose bumps because of her touch. "Kiss me again." She whispered.

"I'm not sure if kissing is the only thing that I can limit myself to." I breathed, getting closer to her neck.

"I'm sure we'll compromise." She said, then pushed me off for a moment.  She turned off the light again and crawled over to me.  I was sitting up again, and she sat across from me.

"I think that I should tell you this before we-" I cut myself off in mid-sentence when she removed her shirt.  My jaw dropped.  _"Fuck it."_ I thought and then kissed her again.

_"I'll wake up early and tell her in the morning."_ I remember thinking before she made me lose thought all together.

Mortal women.  Can't live with them, _definitely _can't live without them.


	10. Not a Morning Person

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story; everyone should know this by now.**

**A/N: I am sorry about the lack of updates with this story. I have been working my butt off, trying to finish _Someday_, so that I could focus on this one a little bit better. I think that I have about 10 chapters left of _Someday_, and I still have no clue on this one. Thanks for sticking with the story this long, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

I don't remember what time it was exactly when I finally fell asleep, but I know that I slept much better that night than I had in years. I could've only been asleep for two hours, and I felt much better than I had if I'd slept for the past three years. However, I knew that I was going to pay for my choice last night, as my back is currently killing me, and I know that I am much weaker than I was. Which means that I will have to feed off someone innocent tonight. Someone not as strong as killers.

I tried to roll over and lay on my stomach to try and stretch out my back when I was aware of am arm holding me in place. I turned the opposite way instead, to face her. She was still fast asleep, but she had showed longevity last night. She lasted much longer than I thought she would. Still, I knew that I needed to tell her about my being a vampire. She needed to know soon. The entire fabric of our relationship depends on this news. Yet, I still cannot tell her the truth. I can't force myself to do it, so I lie here in silence, waiting patiently for her to wake up so that I can feed her more lies.

Everyone knows that lies are easier than the truth.

Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean that I don't have my faults.

_"The tests I ran on your blood, something else showed up in them…" she choked out. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I forgot. The tests showed…sh-showed…" she fell limp against the post. I trembled with rage as the fire finally consumed us. The crowd that had gathered around us was cheering. Little did they know how they would pay later. Oh yes, they would pay…_

I shook my head suddenly. Why the hell did that come up? I trembled slightly as I remembered that night. More haunting memories, I seemed to be full of them. I watched as Amy slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey handsome," she murmured. "How'd you sleep?" I smirked.

"Like the dead." I said without thinking. I shifted my eyes away from her for a moment, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, that's good, I guess." She chuckled. I moved a stray piece of hair out of her face before I could stop myself. "Look, about last night," she began.

"Let's not talk about this right-"

"It was too fast." She said. I stopped myself and looked at her in disbelief.

" 'It' took all damn night! What was fast about it?" I demanded. She began to laugh. I couldn't find the humor in this situation. There is nothing funny about questioning a vampire's sex drive.

"No, I meant that it was only our first date. That's a little soon for this sort of thing, don't you think?" she asked. I think I might have blushed at this point, but I'm not sure.

"Oh. I really don't know. I think that if both people are willing to take the plunge, then it might be worth it. It sometimes works out like that." I said.

"You don't think any less of me? You don't think that I'm a whore or anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I hold you in the same regard as I did before." I paused for a moment. "Do you think that _I'm_ a whore?" I asked, fake crying. She smiled.

"I don't think. I _know_ that you're a whore." She said.

"That hurts me. That cut me really deep right here," I said, pointing to my chest.

"Ah, you'll get over it." she said, getting up.

"Are you so sure of that?" I asked. She sat there for a moment longer. Then she quickly got up and yanked the sheets up with her, leaving me with nothing to cover up with. "Hey!!" I shouted in mock outrage.

"See? You're already over the whore thing aren't you?" She yelled back as she grabbed her clothes and dashed to the bathroom.

"No, I'm still upset!" I hollered back. I laid there for another moment or two, then I decided to get up and just get dressed. I was pulling on my shoes when she re-emerged from the bathroom. I grabbed my t-shirt and tossed it on, and then I grabbed my keys.

"Are you really upset?" she asked. I smiled.

"No," I said. "I'm going to get some breakfast." I told her, kissing her on the cheek, which not only surprised her, but me as well.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." She said, and I headed out the door. I had to tell her soon, before I got in over my head. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm already in over my head. I want to tell her, but I'm afraid of two main things. I'm afraid that she will hate me forever, and then either take her secret to the grave, since I'll disappear after that. Or, she'll tell everyone she can, and get me sent to a hospital before I could disappear. Which would result in test after test and people with little scopes and lights looking up my ass.

But then again, she could surprise me and love me even more for what I really am.

Either way, one thing is avoidable.

She is going to have her heart broken.

And that is the one thing that I _don't_ want to see.

The one thing I'm _afraid_ to see.

So, I put it off again, at least until after we eat.

I hope.

**Please review!!**


	11. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story.**

**A/N:  Well, at long last, here is another chapter.  Thanks a ton to those who reviewed last chapter!!  Please forgive the shortness and sort of choppy sentences; I am having a slight bit of writer's block.**

A few days had passed since our first night as a couple. We had continued our intimate side as well.  With each day that slowly passed, I knew that I was getting in the hole deeper and deeper.  I still had not told her by the third day after the night we first made love.  This was beginning to stress me out severely. I was becoming a little snappy around her, and I think that she was sensing it, but she never said anything.  That night, there were no caresses, just a simple good night, followed by the lights being turned out.  I laid there for about an hour, knowing that I wasn't going to sleep at all.  I waited to make sure that she was asleep before I decided to get up and go on my nightly walk.

Tonight's walk would be a little different than the others I normally took.  I was going to have to find a normal person to feed on tonight, instead of a killer.  I don't like it, I don't agree with it, but I have to do it because if I don't, I would wind up hurt, and although I have regenerative ability, that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

Either way, I slowly crawl out of bed so as not to wake Amy and get dressed.  I throw on the trench coat that I stole and grab the card to get back into the room later.  With one last look at her and thinking of the mess that I've made for myself, I head out.  There's not a soul in the hall, and the only noise that you can hear is the multiple televisions in the rooms.  Except for that, all is quiet.

When I open the hotel door and step outside, the fresh night air hits me, and I suddenly feel very alive.  It's almost as if I was born to stroll at night.  I turn and look at the moon for a moment, and then head on my way. 

I took most of the back streets that night, zig-zagging in and out of buildings and main streets.  After about an hour of walking, I finally find someone who would be a good substitute.  Not quite as defenseless as I'd have hoped, but close.  I started to approach her.

"Busy night?" I asked her.  The hooker that I am talking to eyeballs me for a moment before answering.

"Could be.  What's a pretty thing like you doing in this part of town?" she asks.  I stare at her for a moment. 

" '_Pretty little thing_'?  Babe, I am far from little."  I say.  I then hand her a fifty.  She tries to grab at the money, but I pull it back.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"One kiss.  It lasts as long as _I_ want, but nothing more.  Got it?" I say.  She gives me a look like I am crazy, which I very well might be, and then grabs the fifty.

"I got it." she said.  I directed her to an alley that was very dark and desolate.  Before she could say something annoying and throw me off my guard I am kissing her, and then slowly making my way down her neck to drink, much like I did to Amy a few days ago.  I bite into her flesh and begin to drink.  Her blood is not as pure as Amy's was, but it will do.  I know that this woman had AIDS, and will likely die within the year, and I debate killing her now to simply save her the suffering, but my thought train becomes derailed when someone hits me on the back.

"You cheating _bastard_!!!" Amy screams at me, hitting me on the back.  "How _could_ you?!"  I know that there is blood running down my chin, but I thought about it too late and turned to face her.  Her anger seemed to rush out in a hurry and was replaced with fear and shock.  Her jaw dropped and I realized that she had figured it out on her own.  The hooker was starting to come out of her daze.  Amy had tears running down her cheeks before she turned to run back to the hotel.

"Amy wait!!" I yelled.  She went on without even acknowledging me.  I turned back to the woman and closed up her neck.

"Sorry," I muttered to her, as she slid down the wall and sat on the concrete.  I slowly began my trudge back to the hotel where undoubtedly I would either have to painfully explain myself, or I would be kicked out and have to room with Jay and Trish again.  Either way, it was not going to be a pretty sight. 

And either way, I pretty much knew that I was screwed beyond belief.

Fortunately for me, I was used to no-win situations.

_Unfortunately_, I was not used to dealing with them around females.  Which was going to make this difficult.

Extremely difficult.

I suddenly wondered how she had managed to follow me from the hotel without my detecting it.  I blamed it on my clouded mind and shrugged it off.  If only she could've believed that I was cheating on her.  That would've made things a lot simpler.  But, stupid me, I _had_ to turn around right at that moment.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside of our hotel room door.  I had the key in my hand, but I couldn't seem to raise it.  My hand had suddenly become made of lead.  I stood there for a moment before I finally heard it.

The sound of sobs coming from the room.

I lowered my head. 

_"So it begins,"_ I thought, and pushed the card into the slot and opened the door. _"I can only hope she understands or at least hears me out."_

**Please Review!!**


	12. A Long and Complicated Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers!! Dante: I promise to _try_ to work your original character into the story. Don't be surprised if you don't see him for a while, though. On with the story!!**

As soon as I had closed the door and turned around, Amy was standing behind me with a baseball bat in her hands, tears rolling down her face. I had wiped the blood off of my face, but I knew that there was still the faint outline of it. I took a deep breath and stared at her.

"If you're going to hit me, then do it." I said. "I know that I deserve it for not telling you sooner, but now that the cat is out of the bag, I can explain whatever you want me to." I paused and lowered my eyes to the floor. "I didn't want you find out like this…but I couldn't find the right way to put it."

"Well, you _should_ have found a way." She said bitterly.

"Will you at least hear me out?" I asked.

"Fine." She said curtly and kept her eyes level with mine, then backed up to the bed, so she could sit down. I took off the trench coat and leaned against the end table that was in the room.

"So, what are you? A vampire?" she asked softly, still clutching the bat, still in shock over the whole situation.

"Yes, a vampire." I said and waited for her to respond. She sniffed and sighed.

"Does anyone else know about this? Am I the only one who is out of the loop on this?" she asked, turning towards me.

"No one else knows and I'd like to keep it that way, regardless of what happens between us." I said. She nodded.

"I doubt if anyone would believe me even if I did tell them." She said.

"You'd be surprised." I said.

"Is that woman………is she dead?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. Not yet." I said, and then noticed the look in her eyes and continued. "She has AIDS." I finished.

"How can you tell?" she asked me, genuinely curious. I kind of smirked.

"I've been drinking blood for five thousand years, how could I _not_ tell?" I said. Her eyes really widened when she heard how old I was.

"Five…five thousand?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So I guess your real name isn't Chris Irvine then, huh?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head. She was taking this much better than I thought that she would.

"No, my birth name is Khalon." I told her. She nodded.

"So all the crap about you having a wife and a daughter is that all fake too, or did that really happen?" she asked. _Ah yes, the eternal question. The one question that would be the most painful for me to answer._

"All of the 'crap' as you put it about me having a wife and daughter is true. I stretched the truth on a few things, such as how long we'd been married and so forth." I said. "You might want to get comfortable, you're going to hear the first part of my life story." She kind of smirked and then grabbed a tissue to blow her nose and dry her eyes. The baseball bat was now resting in her lap. I sat down on the edge of the bed, half facing her, thinking on where I wanted to start the story. I took a deep breath and started to tell the story that I had only told one other person in my lifetime.

"I never knew who my real parents were. Apparently, a hunter had been out in the woods near the village where I grew up and found me wandering around out there, in shock and muttering something about a big fire. The hunter took me back to the village and he became my foster father, I guess you could say.

"By the time I was sixteen, I went off to fight in a war for our neighboring village, and I was one of the few people to come back alive when the war ended. People called me a hero, and I became the village's greatest warrior. After returning, I was a little more distant than I had been before because of things that I had seen. Well, I was distant until I met Adina." I paused, slightly smiling at the thought of her.

"Your wife." Amy said. I nodded.

"Yes, my wife. I was seventeen when I met her; she was fifteen. We began to date not long after first meeting. I was suddenly sent off to fight again and I was away for two years this time. I was afraid to go home that time. I was afraid that she might have married someone else, since females in my village were supposed to be _married_ at fifteen. Males were supposed to be married at sixteen, but my father knew how I felt about Adina, so he never pressured me into marrying someone I didn't want to.

"Anyways, I'm getting away from the point, I was afraid that she hadn't really felt the same about me and had married someone else. Turns out, I couldn't have been further from the truth. She was the first one in line at the welcome home ceremony. I would've been about nineteen by this time." I counted in my head to double check. "Yeah, nineteen. Well, later that night, as the sun was setting on the village, she and I snuck away from the ceremony to go and sit on the beach and watch the sun set when I finally proposed to her. She said she thought I'd never ask."

"Well, you date a guy for three years, and you realize that you're older than you're supposed to be when everyone else is getting married, then yeah, I'd say I'd have to wonder if you were ever going to ask too." Amy said. I nodded.

"True. A year later, we were married, had our own house and a beautiful baby girl, Xaria." I said.

"Xaria, that's a pretty name." Amy commented.

"Thank you. It means 'gift of love'." I said, and continued. "Things were great in my life at that time. Xaria was the only daughter…well…the only child I ever had. God knows Adina and I tried, but He seemed hell bent on us only having one child. We finally stopped trying after a miscarriage nearly killed Adina. I was so scared about losing her…I promised I would never put her in jeopardy like that again…" I said, trailing off. I felt a few tears coming to my eyes, but I kept them away. "I promised I would never put her in jeopardy again, but I fell back on my promise." I stopped for a moment.

"Go on." Amy urged gently. I turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was almost three in the morning. I knew we had a lot of traveling to do the next day.

"You sure?" I asked, gesturing to the clock.

"Continue. I want to hear what happened." She said. Her anger seemed to be diminishing, but quite a bit was still there.

I decided to continue.

"Well, my daughter turned fifteen and still hadn't wed. In this village, your parents allowed you to choose whom you wanted to be with, but they had to approve of him as well. Well, I had rejected the first two boys she had brought home, only because I knew what they had done in the earlier years of their youth. It was about three months before she turned sixteen when I first saw Jaeger.

"Jaeger was a man about my age, in the prime of his life, but he had a bit of a problem. He was a pervert, by today's standards. He liked the girls that were about half his age, or more so. I had noticed him in the new trading post that had opened. He was the owner of the post. He'd heard all of the village people talk about my conquests and such, but he always had a rude comment waiting for you. To make a long story short, I didn't like the man from the first second that I met him.

"My dislike for him greatly increased when I saw him following Xaria around the village. Xaria was excited about having a new 'friend' in town, totally oblivious to what he really wanted. I tried not to notice the snide looks that he would shoot me in the village square. Things went on like this for about a month, with a cold war silently going on between Jaeger and I before he finally approached me.

"I was returning from fishing and still close to the river when I saw Jaeger a ways up washing blood off of his face. He noticed me immediately, and before I could even move, he was standing right next to me. I had heard the ancient legends of vampires, but I never believed any of them until that day.

"According to old legends, there are two types of vampires: day-walkers, and night-crawlers. I have only ever known two day-walkers, besides myself. Jaeger was one, and the other I didn't see until later." I said.

"That answers one of my questions." Amy said. I nodded.

"That's a little known legend. Most of the vampires you'll ever see are night-crawlers, which goes along with _Dracula_, and most of the movies you see now days." I said.

"Jaeger flat out told me that he was a vampire and what he wanted. What he wanted, I already knew; he wanted my daughter. He wanted her to become like him. I told him she would never join his evil deeds. Jaeger simply nodded. 'That's fine' he said, 'But you'll change your mind sooner or later.'

"The bastard had the thing planned from square one. He'd done some sort of thing to my cattle that made them sick and was quickly killing them off. I was able to ignore it, since all of the other cows in the village had the same thing, but then Adina and Xaria both became sick and bedridden. I didn't need a doctor to tell me that it was the same disease that had killed the cattle. I had been forced into my decision.

"I met him in the same spot that I had exactly a week prior. I made him a deal; he would take me as a substitute for my daughter and leave my family and the village alone. He agreed. Within minutes, he was performing the blood transfusion, and I became very sleepy. I asked to see Adina and Xaria one last time to make sure that they were okay, and feeling better. He held me up and pointed in a direction. They were up and outside, searching for me. I saw this for a second, and then passed out.

"When I woke back up, I was in a cave of some sort with fire-powered lamps all around the place. There was even a moat sort of thing of fire around the place where I was chained. I looked around and quickly stood up when I saw Adina and Xaria there. Jaeger had gone back on his word. They discovered what I was, and Jaeger killed Adina right in front of me while another woman, Desdemona I later found her name to be, held Xaria back. Jaeger killed Adina, simply dropped her on the ground and moved on to Xaria and made her his evil bride as I watched on." I finished.

"Why didn't you use your superhuman strength to break whatever was holding you and kill him?" Amy asked.

"Well, the chains that were holding me were a special kind of metal, designed especially for holding vampires. And, at the time, I didn't know how to kill Jaeger. Believe me, I lunged for his throat a couple of time, but those chains held me back. Jaeger didn't even blink."

"Who was the other day walker you said you knew?" she asked. I looked at her for a moment before lowering my gaze again.

"My daughter." I said.

"Oh," Amy said quietly.

"I apologize for not telling you all of this earlier, but I wanted to wait until I had the right way to say it. I hope you don't feel that I have taken advantage of you here." I said.

"I wish you would have told me this at least before we slept together." She said. "I probably wouldn't have believed you, but I wish you would have told me, then it wouldn't feel like such a mistake."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I _did_ try to tell you before we slept together. Do you remember me saying 'I need to tell you something'?" I asked her. She thought about this for a moment before shock hit her again.

"Oh my God, you tried to tell me and all I did was keep brushing it off." She said, with realization. "I'm sorry then. You tried to tell me before you lost your nerve, and I just blew it up in your face."

"Well, that's one way of putting it." I said, and sighed. "So, are we still okay? Me and you?" I asked. She looked down at the bat in her lap again. "We don't have to do anything intimate ever again if you don't want to." I added.

"Answer me one last thing." She said.

"Okay."

"Who do you hunt for blood? Do you always prey on weak people or what?" she asked. I shook my head resolutely.

"No, I usually go after the stereotypical 'bad people'. Murderers, rapists, child molesters, that sort of thing. I don't stop drinking from those people usually, unless I find some redeemable quality, which is rare. See the trench coat?" I asked, pointing to the chair in the room. She nodded. "Stole it from a man who was going to rape a little boy. I drank most of his blood, but then decided to give him a second chance." I said.

"You're not making this up? Any of it?"

"No, I promise you that everything that I have just told you is 100 percent true." I said. She nodded.

"I don't completely trust you yet." She said. "And don't be surprised if I sleep with this bat right next to me for a while." I nodded. "But, I'm willing to give you a second chance to redeem yourself only if you promise to not drink any blood from me." She said, noticed the look on my face and continued. "Again." She finished. I smirked.

"Deal." I said, and we shook hands over it.

Mortal females.

I never will understand them.

Perhaps that is what makes them so interesting to me even now, the mystery behind them.

Or perhaps I am just going crazy in my old age.

**Please Review!!**


	13. A Little Fight

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating this story sooner, but I was trying to get an update up for _Someday_. Thanks a ton to those who reviewed, and here is the next chapter.**

By the time I had finished with the first part of my tale, it was time for us to leave for the next arena. I volunteered to let Amy sleep while I drove, and with some reluctance, she finally agreed to. This arrangement was probably for the best; since it allowed me time to think about everything that had happened in the past 12 hours.

I'd experienced more excitement in those 12 hours than I have in the past century or so.

I shook my head. I _swore_ to myself that I would never get involved with another female, and what did I do? Got involved with another female. Of course. It's like when you have a friend who keeps saying that they will quit smoking. They might for a while, but then, before you know it, there they are, lighting up again. It seemed like it was hopeless to stop. As much as I care for Amy part of me _wants_ to shove her away. _Wants_ her to back off and be afraid so that she won't be in danger. After all, if it hadn't been for me, then _she_ would still…not be alive today, but she wouldn't have been burned at the stake either. I sighed.

_"The tests I ran on your blood, something else showed up in them…" she choked out. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I forgot. The tests showed…sh-showed…" she fell limp against the post. I trembled with rage as the fire finally consumed us. The crowd that had gathered around us was cheering. Little did they know how they would pay later. Oh yes, they would pay…_

Again the memory haunted me. I shook my head a little to clear it, and knew that I shouldn't be thinking of these things while driving. I looked at the clock to see that we had been on the road for an hour already. I glanced over at Amy as she started to wake up.

"Hard time sleeping?" I asked her. She yawned and stretched slightly.

"No, I just wasn't tired." She said. She looked at the clock as well. She sat there for a moment, located her bat again, and leaned back.

"I know how you feel." I said. She looked at me.

"I guess you would." She said. She turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. I knew that winning her back over was going to be a hard task. It hadn't been that way with her, though, she had been naturally curious about vampires and the thought of being in love with one just excited her. I never could figure out why, it's not that great.

And as that thought completed itself, my cell phone began to ring.

I honestly don't know why I wasted the money on the thing, but I figured that it might come in handy sooner or later, plus when you have a job now days, it's almost mandatory that you have one.

"Hello?" I asked, as Amy turned down the radio.

"Chris? This is Vince. I just wanted to let you know that the first meeting with the whole creative team will be happening in a couple of weeks, I'll let you know when exactly. Until then, I might just call you for your opinion on certain things." He said.

"All right." I said.

"Talk to you later." Vince said, and hung up. I soon followed suit.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Just Vince." I told her. She nodded. A silence passed between us again.

"So," she said. I smiled.

"So." I echoed.

"Do you ever miss being human?" she asked suddenly. I thought about this for a moment.

"Occasionally. I miss having a normal life, that's for sure. I think I'm just to the point now where I just want things to end. I'm just tired of being here." I said. "I know that makes me sound suicidal, but so what? You try spending five thousand years on this godforsaken planet and see how you like it." Amy nodded.

"I don't know what I would do if I lived that long." She commented.

"The same thing the other vampires did, try to survive. Enjoy yourself when you can, but most of all, just survive." I told her.

"Have you ever been to Europe?" she asked. I turned my gaze back to the road.

"Once." I said; my voice clipped.

"Touchy subject." She said. I sighed.

"I appreciate the curiosity, really, I do, but………" I trailed off. "Some things just haven't healed yet, and probably never will."

"You told me about your wife and daughter." She pointed out.

"I told you because I felt you _needed_ to know." I said.

"And I don't need to know anything else but how you became a vampire? I don't get to know anything else but that?" she asked. I signaled to pull the car over. She grabbed her bat again as I put the car in park. I tried to calm myself down so that I wasn't yelling at her when I tried to explain my views with her.

"Look, I will tell you more when I think that you are ready to hear it." I said.

"Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of when I ready to hear it and when I'm not ready to hear it?" she asked.

"Because I've seen more horrible things than your mind could _ever_ imagine!!" I yelled. She recoiled back slightly. I sighed again. "I'm sorry." I said. "That wasn't fair. Look, I promise I'll tell you more about me, but you're going to have to wait until _I'm_ ready to tell it, okay?" She nodded.

"Fine." I signaled to get back onto the interstate.

"I never meant to upset you." She said. I nodded.

"I know." I said, before getting back in my lane.


	14. Disturbing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in the story.**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Long time no see!!! I apologize for the lack of updates in both of my stories, but well, my summer vacation is quickly coming to an end and being lazy is one of the many things that I do well. Anyways, I have also been suffering from a slight case of writer's block, so we'll see how good this chapter turns out. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed. I'd name all of you, but I don't think that most of the reviews from last chapter showed up. Now, without further ado, here is the 14th chapter of Heaven's a Lie.**

At this point, I was laying on the bed, waiting for Amy to finish up with her shower so that I could take one. Another RAW had taken place tonight, and this RAW signified the three-week anniversary that Amy and I had been together. The thought still shocked me. Thankfully, this RAW was near one of my many houses, and I had taken Amy back there, instead of staying in a hotel for the night.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a very strange sound emanating from the bathroom. I sat up and looked at the bathroom door. I debated whether or not to get up and ask Amy if she was all right, and after about three seconds of quick thinking, I got up. I lightly knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" I asked her. I didn't receive an answer, and the sound started up again. That's when I placed it.

She was throwing up.

"Amy? Are you okay?" I asked her a little louder. The sound continued for a few more seconds, and ceased. I heard a cough.

"Chris?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a shirt that I can borrow?" she asked, barely above a whisper. .

"Yes, let me get it." I said, and headed over to my bag. She opened the door as I was doing this. I grabbed a random shirt, and started back over to her. She reached for it, and I pulled it back from her. She sighed.

"Will you just give it to me?" she said.

"Why are you throwing up?" I asked her. She looked at me weakly.

"Do you honestly find me the bulimic type?" she asked, snatching the shirt from me, and slamming the door in my face again.

"Not really," I answered to the door. "I was just concerned about you."

"Well, thanks for the concer-" she cut herself off as another jag caught her. I opened the door slowly, and walked over to hold her hair back for her. When she reached a moment where she could speak again, she thanked me, and quickly changed shirts. I took her other shirt to the laundry chute and threw it down. I'd wash it while she was sleeping.

"Will you be okay if I take my shower really fast?" I asked her. She was sitting by the toilet at this point.

"Do I have to move?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to." I said.

"Then I'll be fine." She said. I walked back out into the room and grabbed my clothes. I re-entered the bathroom, and walked over to the bathtub. I glanced back to see if Amy was watching, which she was not, and quickly stripped down. I hopped behind the shower curtain extremely quick, and started up the water. You would think that a five thousand year old vampire wouldn't give a shit who sees him naked, which is true-to a certain extent.

I couldn't have been in the shower for a minute before I heard Amy scream.

I ripped the curtain open, making sure to keep some areas of myself covered, and stared at her. She turned to me with wide eyes, and I could already tell that she was in shock from whatever she had screamed about. I turned the water off and quickly grabbed a towel and threw it around me. I knelt next to her.

"What is it? Why did you scream?" I asked her tenderly. She was trembling. I pulled her into an embrace. I rocked her back and forth slowly as she began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her softly. For what seemed like the longest time, she didn't say anything, and I simply held her there, ignoring the cold chill that the room seemed to have taken on. After a few more moments like this, she finally raised her head to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked again. She stared into my eyes, as if searching for something. Finally she swallowed and spoke.

"What if………what if………what if my throwing up doesn't have to do with the flu?" she asked. I looked at her, not following what she was getting at.

"Are you saying you _are_ bulimic?" I asked, uncertainly.

"_No!_" she hissed at me.

"Then _what_ are you saying?" I asked her.

"What if I'm pregnant?!" she screamed. I felt my jaw drop. My mind seemed to go into shut down mode, and my whole body went numb.

"W-_What?_" I stammered.

"Oh God," she said, before throwing up again. I kept staring at her, with my jaw open like an idiot, which is about the same reaction I had when Adina told she that she was pregnant. She flushed the toilet and looked back over at me.

"If I'm pregnant, then that means that you're going to be the oldest father in history." She said, and smirked to the best of her ability. I was lost on the humor of the situation. I fully sat down at this point, instead of just kneeling on the tile floor. My head was beginning to hurt, and my vision began to swim. I could vaguely hear Amy asking if I was okay. If I could've answered, I would have, but I was being swallowed by memories of the past.

And the past can hurt like a bitch.


	15. Flashbacks & A Few Other Things

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone.**

**A/N: First off, to everyone who read and reviewed _Someday,_ and is reading this one also, thanks a ton again, and you should go back and look at it. I have written a little extra note for you. I apologize for the lack of updates with this story, but I desperately wanted to finish _Someday_ so that I could concentrate fully on this story. (Unfortunately, I now have started a little side project with _Someday_…but nothing extremely time consuming.) Now, without further ado, I give you the next installment of _Heaven's a Lie_.**

_I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as she gently pressed the needle into my arm._

_"Sorry." She said. I opened my eyes again to watch her._

_"I'm used to pain." I told her, my voice lined with steel. Used to pain, indeed. She kept her eyes level with mine as she slowly began to draw blood into the syringe. My whole body began to tingle with numbness at the sensation of blood **leaving** my body rather than entering it. It was not strange by any means. For someone who has been in as many battles as I have, the sensation is known, but not necessarily the best in the world._

_She waited until she had the exact amount of blood that she needed and then gently extracted the needle from my arm. She walked over to the table and deposited all of the blood she had drawn into a small glass jar._

_"So, exactly what **type** of research do you specialize in?" I asked her. She looked over at me and gave me the typical half-smile like she often does._

_"The kind that's unheard of." She said. "At least in this time period. I study blood."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have a theory that all animals' health problems or physical features can be traced in the blood. And I doubt if that is all that it shows." She added. The obvious intelligence in her answer surprised me-as it always does. Extreme intelligence had not been seen in women since the beginning of the 1800s, which was, strangely enough, only about 15 years prior to this date. It was mostly in relevance to the Salem witch trials that had occurred. Any time that a woman had spoken out, they were almost automatically assumed a witch. Some rogue villages still believed in witches, which was the case in this place._

_"You seem very advanced for your time." I commented, standing up._

_"That's what happens when you have a rich family and lots of time. You get the best equipment that can be designed. If you design it, they will build it." She said. "Well, at least they'll build it until your father disowns you, and orders them **not** to." she said bitterly. I nodded._

_"So," I said a few moments later, breaking the silence. "What do you call this thing?" I asked her, gesturing to a strange metal box with a lot of quickly melting snow in it._

_"It's a rough coolant device. It keeps the blood from spoiling while I'm working on it. Which is why I can only perform this part of the experiments at this time of the year." She said, I nodded, again pleasantly surprised by her intelligence. **Finally**, I had someone with whom I could carry on a decent conversation. _

_We had met through a very odd and strange twist of fate. I had been wandering through the town one morning, and noticed that a scrap of paper had been ripped off of the town's bulletin board. The scrap was lying on the ground, not far from the board, and I picked it up. It was an ad for an assistant. An assistant for what, I was not sure, but the word 'witch' had been scrawled very crudely on the back._

_I thought that this person wouldn't be the best person to associate myself with, since I was new in town, but I simply never could resist an adventure._

_That had been about two weeks ago, and I had become a permanent edition to her home since then. I learned something new everyday, and vice versa. She had insisted on making sure I was actually trustworthy and not just another crazy townsperson before even letting me see the lab. I had only seen the lab once prior to this day-briefly. But, I took it all in stride._

_I did, after all have forever on my hands._

_"So, what do you think about this experiment so far?" she asked me._

_"I'm not exactly sure what the experiment is **about**, really, but if it involves bleeding every time, then I'm not so sure." I said. She smiled at me._

_"Come with me, and we'll go back to the house, and I will tell you what I'm hoping to do with this experiment." She said, gathering her skirts and marching out the door._

"**Khalon**!!" Amy yelled, bringing me back to the 21st century. She never called me _Khalon_ unless she was desperately trying to get me to do something. I blinked and looked around me. I was still lying on the bathroom floor, clad in a towel. Amy was straddling my chest with her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you all right?" she asked me worriedly. My head was throbbing like hell-as it always does when memories of the past come back to haunt me.

"My head hurts a little." I told her. She looked relieved.

"That's it?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yes, that's it." I told her, still aware that she was sitting on my chest, with just a tiny lack of clothing. She sighed with relief at my answer.

"You're damn lucky." She said. "Your face just turned completely white, and your head just made the worst sound in the world when it hit the tile…" she trailed off, her voice beginning to crack with emotion, which surprised me.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." I said, running my hands along her hips and the sides of her abs. "Besides the fact that a little blow to the head isn't going to kill a vampire…"

"Well you still scared the shit out of me!!" she said, smacking the back of her hand against my chest. "You might be a vampire, but you're still the first person to truly care for me." She said.

"And how do you know that I _truly_ care for you?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"Because I can see it in your eyes." she said, and then smiled. "Not to mention other parts of your anatomy from time to time."

"Oh really?" I asked, returning her smile. She knew that she had me wrapped around her little finger.

It was how she felt about it was what puzzled me.

She quickly hopped up off of me, and extended her hand to help me up. I took that as a sign that she was feeling much better than she had been before I passed out. I took hold of her hand and stumbled to my feet, nearly knocking her to the floor. She had to quickly hug me and help hold me up to keep us from both tumbling to the floor. An act similar to this would almost be instantaneous between two lovers in most cases. However, it was slightly awkward between us, since she had been rather…cold to me in the past week or so.

"What's with you?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one minute, you're moody and upset-and the next minute, you can't keep your hands off of me." I said. She simply stared up at me, not breaking the strange embrace.

"Standard female procedure, I'm afraid." She said, smiling at me again. "Besides, what's with you passing out when I told you I thought I might be pregnant?" I shrugged.

"It's just been a very long time since I've heard those words spoken to me." I said.

"I-I uh, want to apologize for being rather…hostile…towards you lately." She said. "I never really gave you a fair chance to win me over again after I discovered about your 'true self'." She said. I smirked at her choice of words.

"Can we just…start over? I mean, if I _am_ pregnant…we're going to have to figure out whether we love each other, hate each other, or are just friends."

"Personally, I'm going for the first one." I said.

"Me too." She admitted. The conversation died after that, and we simply stood there with our arms around each other.

"Well, uh, I think that I should take another shower…" I said, trailing off, and she nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, and almost slapped myself in the forehead. She nodded again, nonetheless and we both simultaneously let each other go.

"Yeah…I…uh…I guess that I'll leave you alone." She said, and then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I sighed and started the water in the shower again. I have to say that whoever damned vampires to be sexual creatures must _really_ be enjoying themselves. I shook my head and climbed into the shower for the second time that day. By this time, I figured that most of my excitement was over for the day.

I was letting the water just pour over my head, when I felt her slip her hands around my waist. The action startled me, and I whirled around, almost ready to hit her before realizing it was _her_. My hair was still in my face, and she quickly smoothed it back and locked lips with me.

It was then that I knew I was in for a hell of a night.

I've said it once, and I'll say it again.

I will _never_ understand mortal women.


	16. More Memories

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters whose names you don't recognize. (Even then I don't really "own" them, I just made them…)**

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am BACK!!!!! Yes, after a 2 month absence from writing on , I have returned!! If you are still following this story, bless you!! You are waaaaaayy too patient for this!! Anyways, things have been busy around my house lately and there hasn't been much spare time. This has been my first break where I had enough time to do this. Now, for those who are interested, I went back through the story and tweaked a couple of things, but they are so minor that you're probably not going to notice. Enjoy the next chapter of _Heaven's a Lie._**

**Before any of you read this chapter, I strongly suggest that you re-read the rest of the story (if you haven't read it within a week), otherwise you will most likely be majorly confused. However, I can't _make_ you read it again, so do as you wish. Just thought that I would try to help you out.**

_"It was very foolish of you to request this challenge, Khalon." Jaeger snarled at me, as we circled each other in the intense heat of the desert._

_"What was foolish about it, Jaeger? My choice of location?" I asked him._

_"Your choice of opponent." He said. I let a smirk come across my face as I glared at him._

_"No, I made the right choice on choosing to fight you, Jaeger." I told him._

_"It's too bad that your daughter's wisdom did not descend upon you, Khalon. It's also a shame that she was insufficient to my wishes." He said calmly, as if he was stating that it was slightly warm where we were currently standing. My blood began to boil._

_"**Insufficient to your wishes?!**" I yelled at him. "You **brainwashed** her!! You took everything that was my daughter and erased it from her mind. The woman who betrayed me was _not_ my daughter; she merely looked like her. She was nothing more than a shell of my daughter." I said._

_"Then why are you here, Khalon? What do you have to fight for?" Jaeger asked me._

_"My own redemption." I told him._

_"Your **redemption**?" Jaeger scoffed._

_"When I do eventually die, I want to be able to go to heaven, Jaeger, I have always been taught-"_

_"Your heaven's a lie, Khalon." Jaeger said to me, as we simply stood facing each other. "Nothing more than a foolish sinner's hope that they might actually have happiness beyond death. Come on, Khalon. You and I have both died, and we know that there is **no** greener side. There is only darkness." _

_"If there is no heaven, then there can be no hell." I told him. _

_"I must disagree with you there, Khalon. Take a look around you. What do you think **this** is?" he asked me. We both knew that we putting off this battle, but neither said anything about it. He knew that he still had uses for me, and he knew that I was nowhere **near** as strong as he was. He didn't want to have to kill me._

_But that was the only way he was going to get me back to the camp with him._

_And we both knew it._

_" 'This' is earth. This is the obstacle course, Jaeger. This is the gauntlet. You pass the gauntlet, you get the grand prize." I said._

_"A ticket to heaven?" Jaeger asked me. I shrugged._

_"Perhaps." I said._

_"Then I think that it is time for you to cash in that ticket, Khalon." He said before lunging at me. In a flash, we were both lying on the scalding hot sand that only the bottoms of our feet were used to feeling. I screamed as the sand burned my back. Jaeger grabbed both of my shoulders and began to press down on them, his eyes blazing like torches._

_"You chose the wrong opponent to test your strength, Khalon. Do you not recall that it was **I** who made you? **I **made you what you are. **I** gave you the gift of immortality, Khalon. What made you think that you would be able to defeat me?" Jaeger screamed at me. I squirmed beneath him, trying to get my back off of the hot sand. "ANSWER ME, KHALON!!" he yelled. "What made you think that you were going to be able to defeat me?" My whole body began to tremble with rage when the thought came to mind. Jaeger kept screaming, demanding to know where I had gotten the idea from, but I could no longer hear him. I could no longer feel the pain from the scalding sand, either. I could only feel the rage…the anger…_

_My hands took a sharp grip around his biceps, and my extremely long nails dug into his skin. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but only shoved me harder into the hot sand. I raised a knee into his gut, and he fell to the side, releasing his grip on me. With lightening speed, I grabbed the makeshift stake that I had brought with me that he had disarmed me of earlier, and ran over to him. I straddled him and held the stake millimeters above his chest._

_"You know what your problem is, Jaeger? You're so obsessed with your own power that you are blind to the power of others." I said, and raised my arm to shove the stake through his cold, unbeating heart._

_"She didn't die peacefully, Khalon. It took a bit of time." Jaeger said quietly. My hand froze in the air. Jaeger stared into my eyes. "She betrayed me, Khalon. Betrayed me after betraying you. I had to make her suffer for it. Let me tell you, she was **never** the shell that you claimed her to be. She was **always** your daughter." I felt the tears sting my eyes._

_"I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." I said before slamming the stake through his chest. I quickly hopped up as his whole face turned from shock, to anger, to finally pain. His whole body began to convulse and shake. His limbs flailed uselessly at his sides, shaking this way and that. I watched silently, my lips pressed into a thin line as the man who claimed me to be his servant faded into nothing more than dust in the desert._

_When only his bones and my stake remained, I turned to make to slow journey back to a town. I knew, that from that moment on, I was going to have to go through and kill everything that Jaeger had created. It was a massive list, but I somehow knew that it would have to be done. I knew that it was going to take me thousands of years._

_And I also knew that my name was going to be the last one on that list._

I was awakened from my deep sleep by a hand that was shaking me quite roughly. My eyes opened slowly, as if I had not opened them in centuries.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Amy whispered to me, her hair lightly brushing the back of my neck. I yawned and stretched a little.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"10 o'clock." She said. I smiled. I had just slept a whole 8 hours of sleep for the first time in about 150 years. _Congratulations Khalon! _"We need to get going. We're supposed to be at the arena by 1, and it's a two hour drive to the city." I nodded.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." I said.

"Oh, and I scheduled the doctor's appointment. It's tomorrow at two, are you going to come?" she asked. I rolled onto my back and nodded at her, while stretching again. "Good." She said, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So all of the other stuff from before, are we just going to forget about it and start over?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"I would like to be able to start clean, because I think that you deserve it." she said, before getting up off of the bed and walk towards the door so that I could get dressed.

"Thanks." I told her. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, and I found myself thinking about my dream. Like all of the other memories that I have been recalling, I have no idea as to why this particular one showed up, but climb out of bed and simply file it away in the back of my mind to think of later. It's nothing to worry about right now.

Besides, I'm sure that it will come up to bite me in the ass soon enough.


	17. A Headache

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the names that you recognize.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! I can't believe that there are still some people who read this thing!! Anyways, just to let all of you know, I am sick with something quite close to a sinus infection, and I came home early from school today, which is why I am updating. So……If something doesn't sound quite right, of if something doesn't work out in your head, let me know, but take into account that I AM sick, so give me a little bit of a break. Now, without further ado, the next chapter of _Heaven's a Lie_.**

It didn't quite take us the full two hours to get to the next arena. As it turns out, Amy is quite the maniac behind the wheel, and we were there with half an hour to spare. Everything was a blur then, since I am so used to the way things are done in this business. It was every other arena that we went to. Unpack your things, go see who you're fighting, suit up, go and warm up for your match, go over match with partner, warm up again, wait for show to start, etc. Everything became a blur when you had done it so many times.

Kind of like drinking blood.

Sometimes you don't even realize that you're doing it until you've stopped. It's like your brain just goes on autopilot for a while and automatically starts to do things that you've done a hundred times before.

Amy was out talking to Trish about her doctor's appointment, when Jay came in to talk to me.

"Are you cool with all of the stuff that we talked about in our match tonight?" he asked me.

"Anything out of the usual?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, you just have to take a huge bump off of a ladder, nothing you haven't done before." He said. I nodded.

"How am I taking the bump? Are you pushing me off, or what?" I asked.

"We're both going to be on opposite sides of the ladder, shoving at each other, and then you'll go up to the top step and reach for the belt. I'll sweep your legs from under you, you fall, I climb for the title and win." I nodded.

"Sounds fine." I said.

"We'd both better hope that nothing goes wrong though, too many things are at stake for this." He said.

"I know." I said. "It'll go off without a hitch, though, just wait and see." Jay smiled and patted me on the back.

"See you out there, man." He said. I waved at him and leaned over to finish tying up my boots.

Our match was the third match on the card for that night. Amy was sitting on the couch in the locker room, stuffing her face with some food from catering.

"Kiss for luck?" I asked her. She quickly swallowed the huge handful of Cheetos that she had stuffed into he mouth, and walked over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Be careful," she said. I smiled.

"I'm _always _careful." I told her. She smiled back at me.

"Let's hope so." She said. I quickly turned and walked over to the guerilla position to wait for my signal to go.

"Alright, Chris, are you ready?" Jay yelled at me as he started to lay punches into me as we were fighting on the ladder.

"Let's do it," I yelled back, and punched him a little harder than I had intended to. He swung back and nearly lost his balance on the ladder, but managed to hold on. I quickly advanced to the final step of the ladder and started to reach for the title belt.

_"Khalon…"_ a familiar voice whispered right in my ear. I swung around and looked for what or who had spoken my name, and wasn't paying attention to Jay. I was caught by surprise when he knocked my feet out from under me. I thought that I might have done a 180 on the ladder, and I was powerless to stop what happened next. My head smacked the corner of the top of the ladder, and I felt myself flying backwards. I saw Jay's horror-stricken face, and knew that the audience probably had the same look on their faces. I felt the blood begin to pour down my forehead, and then I felt the hardness of the mat behind me.

After all of that, I was not knocked unconscious, and other than my head, I didn't think that I had any major injuries. I could hear the audience's terrible silence. I could see Jay next to me with the trainer on his way. I could hear them yelling at me, and asking if I was okay. I tried to respond that I thought I was okay, but found that I couldn't move my lips to speak.

It was right about then that I realized that my injuries were more severe than I thought they were.

I heard Amy screaming, and then saw her appear by me, grasping my hand. She pushed my bloodstained hair away from my face and I could see that she was crying. I wanted to tell her that I was fine and that she shouldn't cry, but I still couldn't talk. I heard the trainers' trying to tell me what to do to show them that I was conscious and alive, but I couldn't answer any of their requests. All of the sounds that I could hear started to fade away to the background behind the voice that I was hearing in my head.

_"Khalon…You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you and crush you, Khalon, don't think that I won't. You have seen my power…You know what I will do…" _I heard. I knew that voice. I knew it all too well.

Knew it so much, that it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up just thinking about the possibility that the person might somehow still be alive and now be after me.

It was Jaeger's voice.


	18. Painful History

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that you recognize.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!! (Or thereabouts...stupid bugs!!) I know that it seems like quite an odd time to update a story, but this is the first time in a long time that I have been able to update. My Thanksgiving weekend is going to be packed because of all the stuff on my "To Do" list that had been getting ignored because of school. Hopefully everyone forgives me for the long absence… Either way, if my writing is a little "stiff" at the beginning of the chapter, it's because the section of my brain with this story has a little dust on it, and I need to clean it off. So, bear with me. **

**Fozzy fans: The new Fozzy CD, _All That Remains_ is FOR SURE going to be released on January 18th, 2005. (American release date.) Check out the new, re-vamped Fozzy website: fozzyrock. (Add the www and the .com, and you've got the address.)**

**Now, I'll shut up and let you read the next part of _Heaven's a Lie_.**

The only sound in the enormous hall was the ever constant jingling of the guards' keys and my chains as they walked me down to the main audience chamber. Throughout the whole trip down the hall, the two guards were discussing something that had happened to them last night, and completely ignoring me, save the fact that they both had a death-like grip on each of my arms.

_I glanced out one of the windows as I was dragged past it, and saw that it was still nighttime outside. _

_"Of course it's still nighttime outside, you idiot, how else would these clowns be able to drag me through his palace?" I thought to myself. Finally, we were upon the huge, metal doors that separated myself from the man who had ruined my life._

_The two guards shoved the doors open and I was looked upon by just about every vampire in the known world at that time. They hissed like cats and some even had to clench their fists to keep from scratching me and drawing blood. I was led down the center aisle to the edge of the altar where Jaeger's chair was located. He watched me with mild interest from his high perch. The guards attached the chains that were locked to my wrists to a special section in the stone, obviously designed for this sort of thing._

_"Leave us." Jaeger said, and the guards bowed and walked back through the door. The crowd of hissing vampires ceased behind me._

_"So, Khalon," Jaeger started. "How've you been?" he asked, smirking. I kept my face emotionless. When he realized that I wasn't going to respond, he continued. "Khalon, you have tried ceaselessly tried to escape from my command. You've tried running, you've tried smuggling, and you've even tried death. But, still, you stand before me."_

_"Just cut to the punishment, Jaeger. You and I both know that this isn't the first, nor the last time that this has happened." I said. Jaeger pressed his lips together in a thin line and stared at me._

_"How long has it been since you've seen your daughter, Khalon?" Jaeger asked. My eyes raised to meet his at the mention of my daughter. "One year? A year and a half?" he asked. I remained silent and simply kept his gaze. "Well, however long it's been, I have a little bit of a surprise for you." He said, and I heard the huge doors at the end of the aisle open. I closed my eyes as I heard the soft padding of feet as she approached me._

_I knew it was Xaria without even turning around._

_I kept my eyes closed for the simple fact that I did not want to see what he had done to her. I did not want my memory to be tainted by his version of my little girl. I didn't think that I could bear the thought of coming face to face with the child that I had unknowingly helped to destroy. _

_"Open your eyes, Khalon." Jaeger said._

_"No." I said. "I will not have **my** memory of **my** daughter be ruined by what you have done to her." I heard Jaeger stand up and march over to me. He slapped me across the face and then stood behind me, pulling my eyelids open. The woman that stood in front of me looked nothing like my daughter._

_She was the spitting image of her mother._

_Tears came to my eyes. Jaeger released his hold on me and I felt her put her hand on mine._

_"Don't cry, father." She whispered to me. "Warriors don't cry." _

_"My words are turned against me," I said, opening my eyes again. The resemblance between the two was so shocking that it made my heart ache. She smiled at me before embracing me._

_"I am so sorry for getting you into this." I whispered to her._

_"So am I." She said. I barely had time to think about the meaning behind her words when a blinding pain hit me from my back. She stepped away from me, and I could feel the length of the blade that was in my back._

_"You tried to keep me from my true destiny, father, and now you are paying the price!" she yelled at me. My whole body began to shake and I looked up at her. Her face twitched slightly at the look of betrayal on mine._

_"W-Why?" I gasped. "Why…him?"_

_"Because I **love** him, father." She said. I squeezed my eyes shut._

_"Let this be an example to you all. If you try to escape, you will be punished severely. This blade was dipped in holy water before it was stuck into his back, which is why the convulsions are so bad." Jaeger explained. I fell to my knees. I was using all of my strength to keep from crying out. Xaria came back towards me and lifted my chin to force me to see her face._

_"I'm sorry you had to choose this way, father. It would've been so much better if you wouldn't have messed up our plans." She said. She reached behind me and twisted the knife around in a full circle before finally pulling it out. I collapsed fully to the cool stone as I felt the blood draining from me in what seemed like puddles._

_"The dose of holy water is enough to kill a normal vampire, Khalon. Let's see what you're made of." Jaeger said to me as the two guards were by me, grabbing my flailing arms, and dragging me away. "Let's see whether your God still believes in you or not." He yelled before the doors slammed behind us and my world turned black._

"Chris…" I heard Amy mutter. Sounds of crying were around me, and I struggled to open my eyes. I was in a bed somewhere. I heard a faint beeping and looked around me to realize that I was in a hospital.

"Chris, answer me…" she whispered. I turned to look at Amy. Her makeup was streaked and her hair was a mess. She must've noticed that I was awake again, since she quickly wiped her hair out of her face. I noticed her hands were covered in blood.

Lots of blood.

My blood.

"D-Did Jay finish the match?" I asked her hoarsely. She nodded and burst into tears again.

"He did great, but you took such a bump…and I was just so scared I couldn't think…" she said, talking in great spouts of words.

"Hey…I'm okay…I'm immortal, remember?" I said.

"I don't care." She said. I smirked.

"If a blade dipped in holy water couldn't kill me, what makes you think that a huge blow to the head would?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She warned me. I nodded.

_"Khalon…"_ I heard Jaeger's voice echo again. I closed my eyes and tried to will it away.

_"Khalon…"_

"Chris, are you alright?" Amy asked, immediately concerned. I ignored her and tried to get his voice to shut up.

_"Khalon…"_

"Chris, answer me." Amy demanded.

_"Khalon…"_

"Chris!" she yelled, shaking me. No…she wasn't shaking me…**_I_** was shaking…

_"Khalon…"_ it echoed again.

_"Go away." _I thought to it. I heard Amy yelling at me in the distance.

_"Khalon…"_

"**Stop!!!**" I screamed. Amy jumped back. My body began to stop shaking and I opened my eyes again. My arm was still twitching as I turned to look at Amy.

"I think that there's something seriously wrong with me." I whispered. Amy was still staring at me with mistrust and some shock, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I want to have a CAT scan done as soon as possible." I said.

"What happened?" she asked me. I simply shook my head at her and rolled over to face the wall across from her.

Life is often difficult.


	19. Something to Forget

Disclaimer: Look at the rest of the chapters and you'll surely know what I own and don't own.

**A/N: All right everyone, here's the scoop. My Christmas vacation officially begins on Tuesday, Dec. 22nd. I am going to try and update this story as much as I can in an effort to get it done. I am also thinking of starting a sequel of sorts to _Someday_. So, everyone who read _Someday_ will be jumping up and down at the continuing of that story. The catch to this whole thing is that I don't know if I'm going to get it all accomplished because I have about 10 other things I want to get finished in my two week break, so we'll just have to see how it plays out.**

Amy and I were sitting in the waiting room of the neurologist's office, waiting for the results of my CAT scan to come back when the headache hit me again. I had only been released from the hospital 5 days earlier, and I had been getting horrible headaches on each of the five days. The doctor had warned me about them, and gave me medicine, which helped, but I hated taking pills. I wasn't exactly surprised to feel the headache pop up again.

"You should take your pills, Chris." Amy told me. My head was pounding. I figured it would be best just to keep my mouth shut instead of argue with her. Luckily, I didn't even have to wait for a response from her, since we were paged to go see the doctor. I let her lead me through the halls since my head was still killing me. Before long, we were shaking hands with the doctor and sitting down again. My headache managed to recede a bit.

"Well, Chris you took quite a blow to the head in that match, and you're lucky to be alive." The doctor said. I nodded. _Blah, blah, blah…I've heard this all before from the other doctor who gave me the stitches, I don't think I need to hear it again._ I thought.

"The CAT scan didn't show any tumors or cancerous cells of any kind." He continued.

"But…?" I started for him. Doctors always have this way of dragging things out, and with a headache, I didn't want to be here for long.

"But the scan showed something most interesting. Something that I have only seen one other time in my career." My breath caught in my throat when I heard him say that. I had heard that doctors had discovered what they had called a mutated human by a CAT scan, and if my memory served me correctly, at this hospital. _Should've requested another hospital._ I thought.

"What was so interesting?" I dared to ask.

"Well, it appears that your head was hit so hard that your skull **did** crack, but quickly fixed itself. However, when it repaired itself, it pinched part of your brain in the crack, which would explain the terrible headaches and any other abnormality you've been experiencing." I nodded. _So my brain is caught in a crack of my skull that my vampire senses regenerated. Sounds wonderful. Now, he's going to ask to do more tests to figure out how I healed myself._

"If you don't mind, I would like to run a few more tests to figure out how exactly your skull repaired itself, and to possibly get your brain away from the crack." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc, but no thanks. I don't like tests and the headaches aren't all that bad." I lied. "I think I'll just take my medicine and be on my way." I said. I turned to Amy. She gave me a look, but got up and thanked the doctor for his help before following me out the door.

"Running the tests might not have been all that bad of an idea, if you're going to have to live with that forever." Amy said to me, once we got back to the car. I buckled up as she started the car.

"Great idea!" I said sarcastically. "Let's have them do tests and figure out how I regenerate and do about 500 other things. Shit, why not save them the time and just _tell_ them I'm a vampire! I guess that would take the fun out of their discovery, though, wouldn't it?" She sighed in anger and turned the car back off.

"If you're going to be an ass about this, then you can just get out of the car and walk home." She said.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm trying to make you see that I can't just let them run tests. They're not entirely stupid, they'll figure out something is wrong with me, and then I'll never get rid of them." I said.

"I know that, but don't you think that letting them fix it would be a lot more helpful than living with it forever?" She asked.

"It would, but they won't stop at simply 'fixing it'. They always want to know more." I said. "Trust me, I've been down that road before and I am **not** going back." She shook her head and started the car as I got lost in my thoughts.

"Bring out the witch!!! Bring her out, or we'll burn her out!!" the townspeople shouted in unison from outside. I turned to Anna, who was busy trying to save her research.

_"Anna, dear, I don't know how much longer they're going to tolerate being locked out. We might want to think about, oh I don't know, finding a way the hell out of here!" I yelled. _

_"I can't leave the information!! Not when I worked so hard to get it!" she yelled back, running around the lab._

_"Then grab it and let's go! They're not going to wait around forever with those torches, you know." I said._

_"I know; I'm just looking for your test results. There was something I wanted to show you." She said, still frantically searching._

**_"Bring her out!! Bring out the witch!!_**_" the townspeople were screaming. People had begun to bang on the doors to the lab._

_"Forget it, let's go!!" I yelled. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. I ran to the window and looked down. The whole town was outside holding torches._

_"How are we going to get out? We're on the second floor!" she yelled. I was still looking through the window when they threw the torches against the building, which quickly caught fire. I ran to the other window across the lab, never releasing her hand. There were other buildings on this side of the lab. I looked out and tried to guess the distance to the roof of the next building. I turned to her._

_"Do you trust me?" I asked her._

_"Yes…" she said hesitantly. I reached up and smashed the window with my elbow. _

_"Loop your arms around my neck and hop on my back then." I told her. She gave me a shocked look for using such terminology, but did as had instructed. I climbed up to the window ledge easily._

_"Hold on." I told her, and she tightened her grip before I leapt from the window to the roof of the building. I fell to my knees when I landed and she immediately let go._

_"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and stood. _

_"Fine." I said, and grabbed her hand._

_We started running to the other end of the roof, and came to another gap. I held her in front of me and simply tossed her across this time. Satisfied that she was okay, I leapt across myself._

_"The witch and wizard are leaving!!" One of the townspeople shouted. "They're flying away!!"_

_"So I'm a wizard now?" I asked her._

_"Just like I'm a witch." She said, shrugging. We had come to the end of the line of buildings and I was quickly debating how to get her down._

_"If I go down first, can you jump down to meet me?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide. "I'll catch you. I'm not going to let you die here, I promise." She nodded, and I hopped the twenty something feet to the ground, landing perfectly on my feet._

_"Jump, Anna!!" I yelled. She stood on the edge, and I could hear the townspeople running this way. She had tears in her eyes. "Anna!!" I yelled._

_"I can't Khalon." She sobbed. "I can't do it."_

_"Yes you can! Jump, Anna!!" She shook her head and started to cry. I heard a gunshot sound in the distance and watched in horror as a stain of red started to form on the bodice of her dress. She looked down in shock, and finally lost her balance on the edge, falling towards me. I caught her and quickly lowered her to the ground. She was still in shock from being shot. I grabbed her hand and desperately tried to keep her from bleeding to death, even though I knew that she would despite my efforts. She raised a hand to my cheek, and it wasn't until then that I realized that **I** was crying as well. _

_"God Anna," I whispered, as the townspeople's shouts grew louder. She gripped my hand tightly._

_"I……love……you……" she gasped between breaths. My heart was breaking._

_"You're not going to die." I said to her. "Don't talk like we're never going to see each other again. You're going to be fine." I said. She shook her head. I knew I could save her. I could make her a vampire. I could save her, and we could be together. I started to lean towards her neck when the world around me suddenly went black._

My eyes snapped open and I looked over to see that Amy was staring at me again.

"You okay?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off. "I think so."

"We're home." She said, the concern never leaving her face.

"Okay." I said, opening the door to get out.

_"Khalon…"_ the voice in my head whispered. I figured my face must've dropped about three shades from the look on Amy's face. _"I will meet you again very soon, Khalon. We will finish what you started… Very soon…"_ It whispered. It might've kept going after that, I wasn't sure. After hearing that Jaeger was going to seek me out, I did what every person who knew him would do.

I passed out.


	20. Painful Confusion

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, and make sure to keep them comin'!!**

_"**Burn them! Burn them!! Burn them!!**" the shouts of a crowd echoed in my ears, causing me to snap my eyes open and raise my head quickly. I looked around me at all of the angry faces, wondering what the hell had gotten into all of them._

_Everything came crashing back when I realized where I was._

_I was standing in the town square, tied to a post, with tons of straw around me. I felt someone else tied on the other side of the post and knew without seeing who it was._

_Anna._

_"Silence!!" the town constable yelled. I turned his direction. "We have all agreed that the suitable punishment for witchcraft is to be burned, have we not?" he yelled._

_"Aye!!" the crowd answered._

_"Then by the power vested in me by our good Lord, I give you the power to condemn their souls!!" he yelled._

_"Our souls are not nearly as condemned as yours, constable!!" Anna yelled from the other side of the post. My heart rose, knowing that she was still alive, but fell realizing that she wouldn't be for much longer._

_"We shall see who is condemned in the afterlife!" he yelled, laughing._

_"Khalon?" Anna whispered._

_"Yes?"_

_"Will I ever see you again?" she asked._

_"You will always see me." I said, as they lowered the torch onto the straw._

_"I love you." She said._

_"I love you too, Anna. I promise that we will meet again."_

_"Khalon…" she whispered as the fire crawled closer to us. "It's so hot…"_

_"It will be over soon."_

_"Are we damned, Khalon?" she asked me._

_"You are not damned, Anna."_

_"What of you?"_

_"On who can never die is damned for eternity." I told her as the flames licked my feet._

_"Khalon," she said, her voice rising slightly from the pain of the fire, " the tests I ran on your blood, something else showed up in them…" she choked out. "I wanted to tell you sooner. The tests showed…sh-showed…" she fell limp against the post. I trembled with rage as the fire finally consumed us. The crowd that had gathered around us was cheering. Little did they know how they would pay later. Oh yes, they would pay…_

_Dying is a strange sensation. Your whole body goes numb, one part at a time, until you can feel nothing. Your breathing stops, your hearing ceases, and the world stays still for a moment, as if you are getting your last good look at it, then everything turns black._

_I like to think that for normal people, you wake up in a huge place with clouds and an enormous gate with everyone you know and love there waiting to welcome you in._

_But for me…_

_After being burned alive at the stake, Anna and I were apparently dragged for half a mile behind a horse and buggy, with a noose around our necks. We were then strung up in a tree not far from the entrance to the town, as an example to all who came there. I was in and out of consciousness for the whole thing. Part of me is glad for the bliss and ignorance to the things that they did, the other part of me wishes to know what else they did, apart from what I saw._

_Words cannot describe such acts of evil._

_Upon coming "back to life", I quickly slashed upwards with my hand to cut the rope that held me. My fingernails had grown immensely since my "death", and were as sharp as razor blades. They always are after a rebirth._

_When the air entered my lungs again, I coughed and gagged at the bitter taste of it. I fell to my knees in the mud, and tried to catch my breath. When I was satisfied with my condition, I looked up next to where I had been hanging. My eyes filled with tears when I saw her. Her skin was charred, and her face was unrecognizable. But it was Anna all the same._

_I quickly climbed up the tree and cut her down as well, watching with slight amusement as my own charred skin started to heal. I removed the noose from her neck and laid her out by the small creek that was near the tree. She would have to wait a little longer. I quickly stood and walked out on the dirt road that would lead me to town. I had already made up my mind to kill every single man, woman, or child who had held a torch and demanded our deaths._

_They would all die._

My eyes fluttered open to find myself back in the twenty-first century, in a situation I dearly would've liked to miss.

Amy was standing at the edge of the bed, shock and perhaps horror painted across her face. I followed her gaze to see what was next to me.

Sitting in the bed right beside me, in the flesh and blood, was Jaeger.

I jumped up faster than toast out of a toaster, and was backing away towards the window.

"Now, now, Khalon, no need to act so surprised, I told you I was coming."

"You're dead!!" I shouted. "I killed you!"

"Did you?" he demanded. "Or were you just…" he trailed off and disappeared. _"Seeing things?"_ his voice echoed in my head.

"Chris?" Amy asked me, suddenly right beside me. I turned to look at her, and realized that I was still lying in bed. I looked back to where Jaeger had been and where only an empty spot remained. I shivered and turned back to her.

"What happened?" I asked her, not so sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"You passed out when you got out of the car. I brought you inside. Then you started mumbling in your sleep about something." She said indifferently.

"What was I saying?" I asked.

" 'The chosen child can kill or cure depending on the father's blood and the mother's…' something or another, I can't remember the last word." She said.

"Womb." I whispered. "It was a legend that was passed down by the old people who lived it our village. They said that one day, there would be another coming of God. Another son to be born. This one was different though…" I said. I tried to remember the legend, but realized I couldn't. It had been almost five thousand years since I'd last heard or spoken that saying. I couldn't figure out why my subconscious would start to pick it up again.

"Are you alright Chris? You haven't been yourself since you hit your head." She said. I sighed and propped myself up on an elbow to face her.

"I'm okay, just getting old, I guess." I told her. She smirked a little.

"You looked so frightened when I said your name…" she said, and at once the image of Jaeger came at me again. I shuddered.

"Just a bad dream." I said, dismissing it, and refusing to meet her eyes. She put her hands on either side of my face, and raised it so I would look at her.

"I'm here to help you if you need it, Chris." She said. "Don't think that just because I'm human I won't understand or care."

"I don't. I just don't want to burden you with my life problems. You have enough weight on your shoulders already with the baby." I said, reminding her. She nodded. I scooted over on the bed a little, and gestured for her to join me. She laid down facing me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Content to do nothing more than lay there for hours. It comforted me and troubled me at the same time.

I had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to us soon.


	21. A Promise Broken

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I apologize for not having this up sooner. I have been wanting to write this forever, but the words weren't flowing right. I think that I've got it to sound fairly decent now, though, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Hopefully all of the Fozzy fans have been able to snag a copy of _All That Remains_. I found mine at Hastings. **

_I silently scraped a little more dirt on the small mound that covered the once beautiful face of Anna. One tear rolled freely down the side of my cheek as I placed a flower on top of the dirt._

_"I'm sorry Anna. This was my fault. I never should have come here." I whispered to the mound of dirt at my knees. I buried my face in my hands._

_" 'Promise me you'll never make another'." I repeated, remembering my daughter's words. I also remembered my answer to her request. I was a promise that I had almost broken._

_"Never again, Xaria." I said into the darkness. "Never again. I know what I have to do. I will focus on that, and nothing else. I won't fail you again."_

I woke up in my bed, in a cold sweat. A wind was blowing in through the window, and the curtains were flowing freely in the moonlight. That might have made me feel better had it not been for one small detail.

I didn't open the window.

I turned over to ask Amy if she had gotten warm and opened them, but she was not there. The sheets looked as if it had been only me sleeping in them the whole time. I threw them off with quick decisiveness, and hopped out of bed.

"Amy?" I asked, flicking the light on in the bathroom. Nothing greeted me except for the blinding flash of the light. I flicked the light back off and started to wander around the house.

I heard some sort of a whimper as I started to descend the stairs. I quickened my pace, and tried to remain as stealthy as possible. I glanced across the hall at the living room, and everything seemed normal, which left only one room to check. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I quickly spun around to my right and flipped on the light in the kitchen.

Horror awaited me there.

Amy was laying on the ground, a huge puddle of blood beginning to mass itself around her frail body. Her face was covered in blood from the gash on her forehead. Both her arms appeared to be broken by the angle they were positioned, and from the hugs puddle on the floor, I guessed that she had been stabbed. She was alive-barely, and was struggling to keep breathing.

But, even though all of that scared the hell out of me, it was the figure looming over her that struck the terror in me. It was that darkened figure that held me in my stupefied place. My heart clutched at the thought of the man, no, the creature I recognized it to be.

The creature that I had killed.

The creature that I _thought_ I had killed.

He was standing there right in front of me.

He slowly started to turn my direction, and I panicked. I knew that if I hadn't killed him then, then I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to kill him now. The thing turned more towards me, and right as the moonlight began to hit his face, his vanished right in front of me.

_"The blood that was spilled here is on your hands, Khalon. What you do from now on decides your fate." _Jaeger's voice whispered in my head. I once again stared at Amy on the floor. My feet started into motion. Everything around me seemed to move at an extremely slow speed. I fell to my knees beside her, ignoring the fact that I was sliding in her blood. My hands went to her head. I immediately cradled her head in my arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"Oh dear God…" I whispered. I knew what the damage had been before I had even gotten near her, but it seemed ten times worse to hold her, and feel such little life force coming from her. "Amy…" Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I rushed past him sooner? Why was I so afraid? My mind raced with questions that I had no answer to. My mind was still struggling to grasp how Jaeger could've possibly lived through the stake, when another thought shocked me back to the crisis at hand.

The baby.

Dear God, what about the baby?

I looked at Amy's abdomen, and realized that that was where she had been stabbed. My stomach sank at the thought. Here I was again, sitting there on the cold tile of the kitchen floor and holding the love of my life in my arms as she was dying, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it again.

_Yes you can_. I thought. _Make her a vampire and she will live._

_No, I won't do it. I can't make her live through this torture. I can't damn her soul like this._ I thought.

_If you don't then she will die, and your unborn child will die with her. _My eyes squeezed shut at that thought. I didn't want her to be cursed like me, but I didn't want her to die here in my arms, either. I was losing precious time by debating either way.

"Khalon…" Amy gasped. "Don't leave me alone…" My heart ripped in two. I couldn't let this happen to me a third time. Not when I had the power to stop it.

_"Promise me you'll never make another…"_ my daughter's voice echoed in my head.

_I can't keep that promise anymore, Xalia. I can't watch her die like this._ I thought. I quickly let her head rest in my lap while I opened up a vein in my arm. She could hate me for this later-there would be plenty of time for arguing then-but now, I had to save her.

"Drink this, Amy. Drink and the pain will go away." I told her. I held her head up as I gently pressed my left arm to her lips. In a way, I almost wish that she wouldn't have taken it. I wish she would have spit at me for even thinking about doing this.

But she didn't.

She drank.

She drank and I felt life crawl back into her.

She drank and I saw my soul being cursed again for the actions I had taken.

I felt the darkness creeping towards me as the loss of blood began to affect my head.

"Forgive me." I whispered as the darkness came to claim me.


	22. Regrets?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone that you recognize.**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Aren't you proud of me? I have updated again within a month, this could be a new record for the year! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed (I would name you individually if I was connected to the internet and could see), the reviews are much appreciated, and please keep them coming!**

_"Father, forgive me." Xalia whispered as she lay dying in my arms. "I never meant to hurt you like this."_

_"Shush." I told her. "This wasn't your fault, Xalia. This whole ordeal was my fault. Do not take this upon yourself-it was out of your control." She tried to smile, but I could tell that the pain was taking its toll on her, and she wasn't going to last much longer._

_"I love you Daddy." She whispered._

_"I love you." I whispered before she closed her eyes to remain in eternal darkness._

_Forgive me._

_The scene around me began to fade and swirl. My daughter's body disappeared, and everything turned dark around me. Someone began to scream. I turned around, trying to see what was happening or to whom it was happening, but I was handicapped for the first time in my life. I could see nothing. All of a sudden, everything stopped spinning, and I could hear someone muttering._

_"…Why have you abandoned us, Lord? Why will You not come to our aid when the dead walk the earth? We need You now more than we have ever needed you before Lord. Save us. Please God, have Khalon save us…"_

My eyes snapped open to find myself lying on the cold tile of the kitchen. My vision was swimming, and my head ached horribly. I thought that it might explode the pain was so great. When the image in front of me finally became clear, I tried to sit up.

Amy was lying right next to me, still surrounded in her own blood.

I tenderly reached out to touch her, and when the skin made contact, my fears were put to rest.

She was alive, and perfectly fine.

So was our child.

Gratitude gripped my heart and I let myself fall back to the floor in weakness. I had no idea how much of my blood she had actually drank, but I knew that it was a great deal. I wouldn't have been this weak if she hadn't taken a large amount. It was then that my mind began to question my actions.

_Would she hate me? Would she leave me? What would happen to our child? Should I have let her die? Why was she attacked?_

**_Who_**_ attacked her?_

_Who did I see-or at least think I saw?_

I had no answers, only questions. I couldn't understand why only now I was able to save the woman I loved, and not any other time. Plus, who **was** the figure that I had seen looming over her before rushing to her side?

Was that person even really there?

There was no way to track the person down, nothing had been left behind, I had known that when I had rushed to her side and my senses were still top notch. There was only one explanation in my mind as to what had happened, and I wasn't ready to admit it.

I wasn't even ready to **think** it.

But, yet, I could offer no other logical reasoning.

It seemed to me that Amy had been attacked by a vampire.

The method of attack was the same-serious wounding to create major, perhaps fatal, loss of blood, not a single thread of evidence: fingerprints, shoe prints, scents, was left or remained. There was only one little problem that I couldn't contend with.

Apart from Amy, I was the only vampire left.

After the death of my daughter, I tracked down and killed all of the vampires that I had not only known, but just _sensed_-starting with Jaeger.

I had just created Amy last night, due to her attack.

I have not made another since before my daughter's death.

I closed my eyes and willed my brain to stop thinking for a while. My strength was pretty much gone, and I had been restored to human strength for the first time in a long time. Everything was dulled to me, and for the first time in over five thousand years I had never felt so at peace with myself.

It was nice for a change.

Perhaps it was this dulled affect that made me oblivious to the danger around me. Perhaps it had made me blind to the world around Amy and myself.

Whatever the cause, if I had known then what I know now, I would not have ever made her a vampire.

I would have let her die.


	23. Lovers Quarrel

**Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now…**

**A/N: Good Lord has it been a long time or what? School has positively killed me this year. That, and the fact that I now have a job as well… But yet, here I am back to try and finish what I started. Hopefully everyone is still here with me, but if not, I will trudge on anyway. Here we go.**

In most people, the transition between human and vampire is fairly painless. Some people are so out of it that they don't even realize that they are changing. But, there are the exceptions to the rule. I was one of them.

When I was turned into a vampire, it was an agonizingly painful process. I had been a warrior in my lifetime, and a damn good one at that. I had been injured several times, but nothing, _nothing_, could've even compared to this pain. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. When I changed Amy, I was hoping that she was going to be one of the many who didn't feel a thing.

Unfortunately, she was another exception.

It had been a mere two days since I bit her and she was showing no signs of improvement. She was still convulsing with pain, and when she wasn't doing that, she was trying to attack me. I had been forced to restrain her and tie her to the couch. Had I been at full strength, I might have let her roam around the house screaming bloody murder all she wanted.

But the fact remained that I was still weak.

It had _never_ taken me this long to recover from creating a vampire. Yes, so I could argue the fact that I haven't made another vampire in over 500 years, but still…

It shouldn't take this long.

I lifted my face out of my hands and looked over at Amy, who had finally passed out again. I began to regret my decision of making her a vampire. I looked at the handcuffs that I had put on her, and noticed that she was bleeding from the wrists since she had been convulsing so much. I sighed and stood up to go and loosen them a little. As soon as I touched her hand her eyes snapped open and she lunged at me. I yanked my arm back as quick as I could, but she caught it anyway. She sunk her teeth in so deep that she struck bone. Since I was still in the motion of swinging my arm back, I wound up ripping a huge chunk of my arm out. I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor in pain.

I bit down on my tongue to keep from yelling because yelling would only set her off on another convulsion. Instead I started to apply pressure to the gaping hole in my arm. Blood was already gushing everywhere, and in my weakened state already, that was not a good thing. I looked back up at Amy who was licking her lips at the sight of all the blood.

For the most part, I had been trying to pace her with the blood, starting with myself, and then later in the first day trying to wean her off of me and on to animals instead. She didn't take too well to it, and that was when the convulsions and yelling started.

I looked back at my arm, and I knew that I was going to faint again from all of this blood going everywhere. I slowly approached her by shuffling on the floor, and looked up at her. Without giving it a second thought, I thrust my arm up at her, allowing her to drink. I was hoping that by doing so, my arm would be more inclined to heal itself, but only time was going to tell that.

Besides, if she killed me, she killed me. I almost wished she had.

It would have been better than what happened next.


	24. Death is Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I still own no one that you recognize…yada yada yada…**

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time, but here I am. Time is a hard thing for me to come by now, and my muse for this story has been fading, but I'm going to try and dust off the cobwebs for this treasure chest. Thanks a million to those who reviewed the last time and for those who are still following the story after so many long breaks in updates. Your support is appreciated immensely. **

_"Khalon!" I looked up from my cell as Kristoff, the one vampire I actually associated with in this godforsaken hellhole, came running towards me._

_"What?" I asked him. "What's wrong?" Kristoff was fumbling for the keys to my cell. I could tell something was up since he would never dare to let me out without Jaeger's permission, and well, let's face it, I was never going to get that._

_"It's Xaria," Kristoff said, flinging open the cell door. My heart caught in my throat. She may have betrayed me and literally stabbed me in the back, but she was still my daughter, whether I wanted to admit it or not._

_"What about her?" I asked him, fearing the worst. He shook his head and grabbed my hand to haul me down the hallway in the direction of my daughter._

_When we got to the hallway that held the room that my daughter and Jaeger shared, I saw that a large group of vampires had formed around the door. There was quite a bit of muttering and hushed voices discussing something. My heart sank. Whatever had caused this kind of commotion that involved my daughter was not likely to be a good one. I let Kristoff push a way through the crowd for us. He needn't have bothered considering that everyone backed away from him when they saw that I was with him, and I was well known to be the vampire "rebel"._

_When I finally did make it inside the room, there were no more fears; there was only dread and pain. My daughter was sitting slumped up against a wall, a huge gash in her stomach, and blood everywhere on the floor and wall surrounding her. I rushed to her side._

_"Xaria," I whispered, looking at the damage that had already been done. Being a vampire she should have healed herself with no problem…why wasn't she?_

_"Father…" she whispered, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "I…thought…that you…you wouldn't…" she trailed off, and I took her into my arms._

_"Forget it. It is behind us now. Why…why aren't you healing?" I asked her. She gasped from pain and I loosened my grip._

_"Jaeger…took it away…took away…immortality…" she whispered._

_"He can do that?" I asked, turning to Kristoff. Kristoff nodded._

_"The dark Sire has many powers that most never see." He said. I turned back to Xaria._

_"Father…promise me…you'll never make another…Promise me…" She whispered as she took her final breath. I nodded through my tears. I would never make another. Never. Suddenly the body in my hands was not lifeless and the head was vibrant and awake._

_"Wake up, Father." She said to me clearly, sternly. "**Wake up**…"_

I woke up with a start, realizing that I was laying face down on the floor in my living room. I jumped to my feet, and stumbled when I discovered that they were still very much asleep. I fell back to one knee and winced when it hit the hardwood floor. I grabbed the edge of the coffee table to steady myself, and quickly glanced at my arm to see that it had not healed itself yet, but it also wasn't gushing blood either. I suddenly turned to look at the couch, to check on Amy, only to realize that she wasn't there.

Panic filled my mind quickly, but I tried to shove it back down.

I turned around to the opposite side of the room, and there she was, sitting in a chair, looking cool, calm, and collected as if she hadn't been screaming in pain for the past week and a half, and hadn't just bit a huge chunk out of my arm.

I was completely baffled by the sight of her. How in the hell had she gotten out of the handcuffs? And why in the hell is she so calm **now**? I didn't really know what to say to her after all that had happened from her transformation. I didn't know how she was going to react to the idea of being immortal at the terrible price that it cost.

But I had to see.

"Are you all right?" I asked her as I managed to make it to my feet. She turned to look at me with a blank expression on her face, and said nothing. My brow furrowed.

"Amy?" I asked, starting to take a few steps towards her. Her eyes suddenly grew wide in terror.

"What?" I asked her, stopping in mid-step. "What's wr-" I was hit from behind before I even had time to finish the question. I flew forward onto the floor yet again, and whirled around to see who the executor was. Needless to say, I was shocked into a momentary silence.

Standing right in front of me, in the flesh and blood was the same creature that I had killed in the desert more than four thousand years ago. He looked only slightly similar to the way I remembered him, apart from the one trait that made everyone fear him.

His eyes.

The eyes of a killer.

"I'll take it from the shocked look on your face that you remember me, Khalon. Or, is it Chris now?" he asked me, taking a step closer. "No matter. You see, I am only here to complete a matter of business between myself and my…associate here." He gestured towards me, and I was suddenly confused. I was by no means his "associate" and had thought that _our_ "business" was over four thousand years ago on Egypt's sand. It was only when I saw Amy walking over towards him that things clicked. I closed my eyes with understanding and sudden anger.

I had been set up.

"Now Khalon, I know that you are as dull as the day is long, but allow me to explain at least part of this to you so that your simple mind can understand what is happening here." Jaeger said. "You see, you possess a certain trait that I lack, something that I need in order to carry out my orders."

"I wasn't aware that you _had_ orders, Jaeger. I always assumed that you were in it for the fun." I said. Jaeger stared at me for a moment.

"You don't sell your soul to the devil and just walk away, Khalon. I thought that **you** of all people would have understood that by now." Jaeger said coldly. "It took me a total of five thousand years to get what I sought from you, and now…I finally have it." He said looking at Amy. "Which means, Khalon, old boy, _you've_ outlived your usefulness." He leaned in closer to me, and I became suddenly paralyzed. Not with fear or uncertainty, but just…paralyzed as if he had some sort of invisible hold on me. He leaned in to whisper to me.

"Just like your friend Anna…and your daughter before her…and your wife before her…" He whispered. I wanted so desperately to kill him in that moment, and loathed the fact that he still had as much power over me that he did five thousand years ago. Despite my hate for him, I suddenly became curious.

"How did you survive?" I asked him forcefully. "How _could _you survive? I drove a stake through your heart!" I shouted. He smiled at me.

"Therein lies your weakness, Khalon. You rely too much on what other people tell you and not enough on experience." Jaeger said.

"But all of the others were destroyed by that method, why not **you**?" I demanded.

"Khalon, by killing me…you only made me stronger." He said, his voice indicating impatience. "The others were weaklings…_slaves._"

"So how long have you been following me?" I asked him.

"Ever since you left that desert." He said. "I was with you as you single handedly destroyed the entire army that I had built for the _merging of the worlds_. I was with you when you met your beloved doctor, and I was with you when you brought vengeance upon the small town. However, I must say that it was a little too drastic for my taste…She was after all, only _following orders_."

Jaeger pulled a syringe from his coat pocket.

"Orders from whom?" I asked him.

"Technology finally serves its purpose." He said, ignoring me.

"Orders from **whom**?" I demanded.

"It will do the same job as I did to your daughter, though it won't look half as _glorious_. Eventually you will be drained of all of your blood and it will transfer straight to me, destroying our bond…and your life." Without another word he thrust the syringe into my arm and emptied its contents. I winced at the motion and felt a wave of heat flare up from my arm and spread over my body.

"Such a shame that a great warrior like yourself will bite the dust because of such a waste of human emotion. I can't believe that you thought she loved you Khalon…**No one** loves you now…not even your God." He said. "You are no longer a vampire Khalon. You are no longer immortal. And you are no longer going to be a thorn in my side."

I glared at him as he let my head fall back to the ground. I was still being held by his invisible grip. The grip that he had created when he had merged our blood. I watched him as he kissed Amy and wrapped an arm around her waist as they stood there, waiting for me to die.

It was almost obvious to me now, as I lay there, feeling the numbness set in that I knew would lead to humanity again, and eventually, perhaps mercifully…death. She had looked like Adina…she had "taken me back" after finding out that I was a vampire…she had been able to follow me to figure it out…How could I have been so blind?

All of the flashbacks I'd been having…they weren't to remind me of what I lost…they were trying to warn me…warn me of my impending doom. My last dream of Xaria telling me to wake up instead of making me promise that I wouldn't make another was proof enough for that. I tried time and again to move just an inch, but failed repeatedly. I had wanted this death more than anything. Hell, I probably deserved it, but I would gladly wait longer for it now. I had to stop him. I had to stop whatever they were planning, but I had no way of doing so.

My vision began to swim from the pain of the liquid that he had pressed into my arm. What was the "trait" that I had that _he_ lacked? What did it mean? I may never know.

My time of judgment was drawing nearer, and for the first time in my life, I feared it. I feared what every mortal creature did – the end of life. The end of a legacy. The end of a five thousand year servitude in hell. I watched, almost from far away as the darkness began to creep in from all sides of my vision. I watched as they stood there, smiling down on me, waiting for the end, and as the world went black, I heard a voice like it was being whispered to me…

_It's not your time yet._

**Keep an eye out for the sequel to this story, Starless.**

**(Inspiration for this story provided by the song "Heaven's a Lie" by Lacuna Coil.)**


End file.
